Friends, or something else?
by Xian-Kar
Summary: Leorio is always helping everyone, but... what happens when a doctor gets sick? Kurapika ended up living with Leorio, and through these chapters, friendship starts to confuse with love. No one accepts their feelings for each other. Will they confess their love, or will they remain friends? Prepare for romance, humor, and more romance. Shounen ai / Leopika / LeorioxKurapika
1. Friends

That morning Kurapika went out early for a walk around York Shin city. He didn't want to get much attention, so he decided not to wear the traditional kuruta clan costume. Even so, a couple of girls stared at him as he passed by. He continued his way to nowhere in particular, looking dor something to keep his mind busy. First, he went to a library to get some books. Then, he sat in a cafe, and stared for a long tim the sun rising behind some black clouds. At that moment he thought about the hunter's exam as something that had happened far away in the past. All the events involving the Genei Ryodan came across his memories. Like strange pictures, as if they were taken from a movie. The fact of killing someone seemed so unfamiliar to him. His thoughts where suddenly interrupted by the sound of his chains shaking impatiently as his anxiety grew stronger. He took a deep breath, and the chains on his hands faded.

As far as it seemed in time, just a few weeks had passed since those events took place. This was the first day he came out after recovering from his wounds. Leorio had just left a couple of days ago to continue with his studies. Gon and Killua already had started the quest for Jing's whereabouts. Kurapika thought about how much his friends gave up to help him, and a strange feelingtook over him, something between guilt and gratitude.

That's how he decided to pay Leorio a visit to thank him.

With his hunter's license and his outstanding intelligence, he could easily find Leorio's location.

 _"You really aren't very careful"_ he thought, disappointed yet happy to find him. He expected to see him in his home town, but surprisingly, he was renting a small apartment in the outsides of the city. He headed to the address he had found, and when he entered the building, Kurapika realized that there wasn't much people living there, and most of them were elders. _"Now I get it, it sure is a quiet place to study"_ , he thought as he entered the elevator.

He looked for the correct door number, and hesitated for a few seconds before knocking. He finally knocked, twice, but no one answered. He knocked once more, this time harder, and a voice came from inside the apartment, which didn't really sound like Leorio.

-I'm busy! Go bother someone else!-

-Leorio? It's me. Kurapika- he raised his voice so his friend could hear him

After a moment of silence the door opened just a little. He could barely see Leorio's face, who looked tired, but surprised to see him.

-Kurapika, what are you doing here? You should be resting. Look, I'm sorry, I'm a bit busy right now, but you should stop by some other time-

-is that how you greet a friend?- he answered, firmly, and then pushed the door - step aside, I'm coming in-

-Hey, wait a minute, I said…- suddenly the strength holding the door was gone, and it opened wide. Kurapika could now see his friend's face. He was in pain and exhausted, barely able to stand up. A second later, Leorio collapsed into Kurapika's arms, who reacted just before both ended up on the floor.

-Leorio! What's wrong? Leorio, Leorio! Answer me-

But he was already lying unconscious in his arms, breathing heavily. Kurapika noticed his friend's naked torso was all soaked, feeling the extremely high temperature of his body. He managed to take him to the couch in the living room, and quickly took out his phone to call an ambulance. But just second before dialing he stopped…

 _"We have made many enemies…If I call now we could be tracked and our location would be exposed. This is more dangerous than anything. I must figure out how to help him by myself"_. He put away his phone and began to look for a first aid kit, but the place was a mess.

 _"Come on Leorio, you are doctor, you must have medication somewhere in here…What would I do if I were you?"_ He thought, searching between tons of papers and books spread on the floor. _"Ok, first, water. And try to lower the temperature. Then, some painkillers"_.

He brought from the kitchen a bowl with cold water and a towel, and gently placed the wet towel on his forehead. _"It's not enough"_ He kept looking into the mess, and found Leorio´s suitcase.

He found a lot of flasks with labels on them, which he couldn't recognize, and read them all until one sounded familiar. _"I remember I read somewhere that this was used in case of fever"._ He took a pill and dissolved it in a spoon with water, helping his friend to swallow it. He wasn't sure how long it would take to be effective, nor if it was going to be effective at all. Meanwhile, he could only wait and refresh Leorio's face and neck with the towel. He was begining to feel tired, so he sat on the floor, resting his back against the couch. That way he could feel Leorio when he woke up.

A few hours later Leorio opened his eyes, still dizzy because of the high temperature and the headache. He couldn't see clearly. He just saw a delicate, blonde figure sitting next to him. And in his feverish hallucination, he pictured himself in the hospital with a sexy blond nurse. Even sick, he had the strength to stretch his arm and touch his butt, taking advantage of the situation.

-ah!- Kurapika woke up instantly- what the hell do you think you are doing, you pervert…- he turned to him qith the intention of punching his face, but he regretted it when he saw his friend sleeping peacefully, all sings of the pain gone. Kurapika sighed and stared at him. _"I'm glad you are ok now, you idiot"_. And then he went back to his position, closing his eyes with relief.

The next morning Kurapika opened his eyes and saw a roof that he didn´t recognize. A scent of coffee and toasts woke him up. He suddenly realized he was lying on the couch, and that the nice smell came from the kitchen. He got up, and saw Leorio wearing an apron, making breakfast.

-oh, you are up already! Good morning-

-good… morning- Kurapika was still sleepy. He stared carefully at him cooking. He didn't know his friend was such a skillful cook. But then…

 _"wait a minute"_

-hey!- he pointed at Leorio – what are YOU doing out of bed?-

\- umm… breakfast? Isn't it obvious? Leorio looked at him, puzzled

Kurapika slowly walked towards him, with a threatening aura. His face showed anger

-wow, take it easy, I'm ok now. Really, I'm a doctor. I don't need anyone to take care…-

Kurapika interrupted him, placing his hand violently on his friend's forehead, almost burning himself by the heat.

-GO TO BED!- and with a kick he sent him flying away to the bedroom.

-I feel worse than ever- said Leorio from the bedroom, but resigned to obey his friend.

Kurapika put the breakfast Leorio had made in a tray, and took it to the bedroom

-you are unbelievable- he stood by his side in the bed- being a doctor and not knowing how to take care of yourself

-you are annoying- he said, as he took a bite from his toast and scrambled eggs- but at least I'm glad you're back to normal

There was a moment of silence. Kurapika was not sure what he ment by that

-Leorio.. you, Gon and Killua helped me so much. I know a lot of your plans were delayed… all this mess, and the lack of time for studying. It's my fault. I'm sorry. And… thank you.

-don't be ridiculous, you don't need thank me. Otherwise, what are friends for? By the way, don't you have business to attend with the Spider? There are still…

-I'm going to stay here for a while- he interrupted him

-what? No…no way-

-why not?-

-because...-

-because what?... that's a stupid answer-

-well, this is my place, and I say no-

-this is your place, alright… but this can't be anybody's place! It's a complete mess, no one can live here. You don't even know how to take care of yourself.

-oh, and you do? Tell me about how you didn't risk your life going after the spider. That went well…- he said with sarcasm

-what does that have to do with any of this? I don't care, I said I'm staying here-

Kurapika looked at him with determination, his arms crossed against his chest. Leorio stared at him for a moment, and then sighed. Experience had taught him that arguing with that boy lead to nowhere. He was just too stubborn.

-oh, what the hell…do whatever you want- he said looking away when his friend smiled. Then he looked at him with a serious expression- but seriously, what are you going to do about the Ryodan?

-hate and revenge have not yet abandoned me… but this time I want to make things right, think calmly. There are other important things left to do…- as he spoke, the chains of his hand shaked. Then he closed his eyes and the chains where gone.

Leorio looked at him, relieved. He preferred to change the subject

-actually, I'm studying to apply for a scholarship in a foreign country, to continue my medical studies. Admission test takes place in one month, so I've been studying like crazy. Sometimes I spent all night reading, and with the low temperatures we've been having, my body defenses have fell. In fact, I think I caught some virus or something the other day. That's why I didn't want you to come in. But I've already taken antibiotics, so there is nothing to worry about.

-well then, it's been decided. I'll help you during these days so you can study. But first, you need to rest a couple of days, and don't be stubborn about it.

-yes, yes- he answered waving his hands as he didn't care. em"Look who is talking"/em he thought.

The next 3 days seemed to pass fast, and Leorio obeyed Kurapika, staying in bed. He spent the rest of the week in his desk reading and writing, while Kurapika took care of all the cleaning and tiding. He went out only to get supplies. Kurapika was in charge of the kitchen, but his efforts always ended up in a mess. He simply didn't have his friend's cooking ability. Even so, Leorio ate gratefully every dish he cooked for him.

Leorio stopped for nothing more than eating and going to the bathroom… and when Kurapika forced him to go to sleep.

-it's enough for today Leorio-

\- but I'm not finished with this unit yet! Just a few more hours…-  
-it's 3 in the morning already! Go to sleep, or do you want to catch a cold again?-

-ok, fine. I'll go to bed. But with one condition… you sleep in my bed today and I sleep in the couch-

-that's not acceptable-

-why not?-

-because I know you, and you are going to get up and study as soon as I fall asleep!-

-umm, no… I wasn't planning on that…- but he was

-besides, this is your place, and your bed. And you need much more energy than me to study. It's logical that you need to rest in the most optimal conditions-

-but I still can't let you sleep on the couch-

-and why is that so? I don't get it, what's wrong with it?-

Leorio looked at him, not knowing what to answer. As much as his friend looked like a woman (and sometimes acted like one), he was still a man. Leorio couldn't say that it would be rude to let him sleep there. Not without getting beaten by Kurapika, for considering him as a delicate girl

-answer me… or are you imagining weird things already?-

-forget it, I'm going to bed-

" _Damn it, he acts like my mom, or like a hysteric wife"_ he thought on his way to the bathroom. He felt awkward about that thought. _"God, I need to stop referring to him as a woman. After all, he is a man just like me. But… now that I think about it… I've never seen him getting undressed. That's weird, there's no need for being shy between men. I wonder if…"_.

When he came out of the bathroom he saw Kurapika sleeping peacefully in the couch, wearing just a thin white t-shirt. Curiosity took over him. _"What am I thinking?"_ he shook his head side to side, like that helped to vanish his thoughts… _"but… just this time"_

He silently approached the couch, and once he was close enough to touch him, he hesitated for a few seconds to stare at him. _"I never noticed how cute he is"_ he blushed a little…

 _"WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!?"_ He grabbed his head with his hands, surprised by his own thoughts. _"But I need to make sure…"_

He slowly began to pull up his friend's T-shirt, until his trunk was completely exposed. He sighed when he found a firm, hard man's chest, a little disappointed in a certain way. But also, he felt somehow relieved, for he could stop thinking weird things about his best friend.

Even so, something prevented him from moving. He remained there, frozen. He knew he was a boy, but still he couldn't help wanting to feel his skin. It looked so smooth, that he felt he had to touch him. He gently rested his hand on his friend's chest, making circles. The warmth coming from that boy's body made him feel so good. He wondered how the rest of his body would feel like, wishing he wouldn't' wake up. He slowly draw a line with his fingers down his stomach, and enjoyed watching his friend's facial expressions, still asleep. _"This is wrong in so many ways"_ he thought, but we couldn't stop. He caressed his abs, which made Kurapika groan a little, and Leorio was awkwardly turned on. Sudddenly, Kurapika stretched, making a noise, and Leorio quickly took some distance.

-Leorio?- he rubbed his eyes

-oh, ummm… I…I just came for a glass of water. So, Bye- and he rushed to bed

-hmm. I was having a weird dream, very weird. It was Leorio, but… nah, It can't be- he said to himself raising an eyebrow- well, that's why dreams are dreams


	2. Still just friends?

Days passed quietly. There were two weeks left for Leorio's exam. He was fully recovered and studied more enthusiastically than ever, while Kurapika slightly improved his cooking skills. One Saturday evening, he decided to impress his friend with a sophisticated Asian dish. He had read the recipe in a magazine, and thought it would be nice to praise Leorio for his hard work with a surprise like that. He started working at it as soon as Leorio went to the library to get some books, so that when he came home it would be ready. But it didn't go as he expected…

\- What is this?!- he looked at what he had created inside that pot. _"I could swear it's alive"_ he thought. Then he read the recipe again, looking desperately for any mistake he could have done. He read the directions at loud: -"FRY rice noodles"- and looked again at the white dough that was floating in some milky water.

-I give up- He quickly removed all traces of his failure, and headed to the Chinese restaurant around the corner. When he was going out, Leorio was just comming back.

-where are you going Kurapika?- he had to yell a little so that his friend could hear him

\- I need to buy some stuff, see you later!- he answered, rushing to the elevator

Before he went to get the food, he thought it would be best if he gave Leorio some time alone to study. After all, he ended up coming home earlier, so he walked around the city for a bit. When he believed it was enough time, he went back to the apartment with the Chinese food, thinking of how much his friend liked it.

\- guess what I brought home!- he said enthusiastically, but there was no answer

He was surprised to see Leorio lying still on the floor, beneath a ladder. He was so astonished, that he forgot he had food on his hands, and let it slip when he ran to him to help him

-Leorio!- he looked worried at his friend's painful expression, who slowly recovered consciousness.

-I'm sorry, don't get mad at me. I was trying to change a burnt light bulb from the lamp to have better light for studying at night. But I was so busy today, that I think I forgot to eat something. So when I climbed the stairs everything turned black, and I woke up in the floor.

Kurapika stared at him for an instant, trying to hold in his desire to scold him. He calmed down when he saw nothing serious happened to him, and just said:

-I really can't leave alone for a second, you irresponsible doctor- and then gave his hand to help him up. But when he pulled his arm a little, Leorio screamed in pain and fell again, pressing hard against his right arm.

\- What wrong?-

\- it seems I won't be able to move my arm for a while- he forced a smile. After all, as a doctor he could tell when pain came from a fracture.

Kurapika didn't know what to say. He just helped him get up carefully, and carried him on his back to take him to his bed. He went for the first aid kit and some bandages, and when he came back he saw Leorio's dark face. He knew that frustration was not because of the pain. Kurapika sigh, and tried to cheer he atmosphere.

-well, there's nothing that can't be solved. I guess you can't take off your shirt like that. Come, I'll help you-

He sat next to him in the bed, Leorio still in silence. Kurapika started to unbutton his friend's shirt, careful not to touch his wounded arm. When he was half way with the buttons, he looked up, and faced directly with Leorio's face. He quickly looked down again, and stopped for a brief moment. He suddenly thought the situation was a bit awkward. They were alone in the room, in the bed, and he was getting him undressed…so he couldn't help feeling a little uncomfortable.

 _"Calm down"_ he told himself. _"Why should I get nervous with something like this? It's just Leorio, my best friend, and we are both males. I shouldn't be embarrassed"_.When he finished with all the buttons, he stared at Leorio's naked torso. " _I never noticed how big his muscles are"_ he thought as he blushed. Then he closed his eyes hard enough to keep those thoughts away from his head. He discreetly raised his face again, and his eyes meet with Leorio's deep brown eye, who was gazing at him with a serious look.

-w…what are you looking at?! You are making me feel awkward with that serious expression of yours. Can't you just act normally when I'm helping you get changed?

-mh- he noded and looked away, his cheeks turning slightly red

Kurapika finished taking his shirt off, taking special care with his damaged shoulder, and trying not to stare for so long at his friends fit body. He rubbed some lotion into his arm to numb it and reduce the pain, and then put bandages from the shoulder to the wrist.

-you really can't be left alone. I was right, you can't take care of yourself, see?-

-Kurapika- he spoke in a serious, deep tone- I guess I won't be able to apply for the scholarship after all. My arm will be useless for at least a month or so- his lips showed a smile, but his eyes were still sad.

-but… you can't just give up…- he tried to cheer him

-it's over, don't you get it?- his voice started to raise, probably by getting angry with himself- it's how it is, I just can't….- when he turned to his friend, he felt a punch on his cheek

-cut the bullshit- Kurapika looked upset- remember that you are not only a doctor, but also a hunter, and a good one. This is nothing compared to what you've faced in the past. So stop complaining and get up! And if it's necessary, I'll write the damn exam for you! You will do whatever it takes to pass it, even if you have to do it with you left hand!-

Leorio was listening quietly, his eyes opened wide. They stayed still for a moment, and then he hugged Kurapika by the waist with his only good arm, holding him tightly against him.

\- Leorio, what are you…- he tried to get away, but then his body gave in, letting his hands and forehead rest on his friend's chest, and hiding his face into it.

-Thank you, Kurapika- Leorio patted his head gently.

-umm, what… what are you talking about? That's what friends are for! - he answered with his red face still hidden

They remained like that for a minute. Leorio closed his eyes, feeling relieved, while Kurapika felt like his heart would come out from his mouth at any moment. Even though his heart was beating fast, he felt somehow at ease in that position. After another minute, Kurapika suddenly stood up.

-ahem- he coughed to change the subjecs- well, I'm… going to the bathroom. Call me if you need anything. And try not to break something else- he tried to sound as indifferent as possible

-yes, yes- he answered in a mocking tone, turning his back to him, unable to hide a smile


	3. Must be the hormones

Two days before the exam, Leorio decided he would stop studying to rest and be calm for the big day. Every night before that, he had been up late reading, Kurapika never left his side. Five days after his accident Leorio could start moving his arm again, but he followed his friend's advice not to use it for a while, so his recovery would be faster. To do so, Kurapika helped him study by writing summaries of all the contents as he read at loud, besides all the cleaning and tidying he had to do. Finally the last night of studying came, and around 12 pm Kurapika started to snooze in the chair.

\- you can go to sleep now, it's ok, you have helped me enough already- Leorio gently rested his hand on his shoulder, waking him

-I'm not sleepy- he yawned, hardly keeping his eyes opened. He knew he didn't sound very convincing- I will go make some coffee. For you… and maybe for me too

-you don't need to push yourself so much you know? I'm the one doing the exam- he looked down

-don't think this has been a burden to me. I'm not doing this just for you. You know I love to learn new things, and actually this was almost fun. I learnt a lot about medicine and it can be very useful for some situations- this was not completely a lie, but he knew his friend so much that he couldn't let him think he was a burden or he wouldn't accept his own merits- Anyways, I better make tea instead of coffee, or we will stay awake until the morning again- he smiled and went to the kitchen.

A few minutes after finishing his tea Kurapika fell asleep on the desk and Leorio fought to keep his eyes opened, until he fell too on one of his books. After a while he felt a cramp on the arm he was leaning his head on, waking up. He stared at Kurapika who slept deeply, and thought " _no matter what he says, I am relying on him too much all this time…I'm going to become a useless person if he keeps spoiling me like this"_ , he smiled sweetly. Then he stood up and gently took his friend in his arms as he was still asleep, and took him carefully into the bedroom. He slowly tucked him in bed as he thought _"I'm sorry, but you won't be able to argue with me now. You deserve to sleep well tonight, so I will sleep on the couch"_. Without thinking, he got close to him and kissed him softly on the forehead, barely touching his blonde hair with his lips, closing his eyes. Suddenly he felt like someone pulled his sleeves. He got surprised, and afraid of looking at Kurapika's mad face, imagining what he would say about that: _"what the hell do you think you are doing? You damn pervert!"_. He was thinking about what excuse he would give, and preparing to be beaten, when he turned to him.

-Kurapika, you see, I was just… you... you had a spider. So don't get the wrong idea…-

But he saw his friend was still sleeping with an innocent expression on his face

-don't go...-he whispered, half asleep, his eyes closed and holding on to his arm.

Leorio blushed, not knowing what to do, or what that meant. But he noticed a certain sadness in those words and in his face, which made him stay right where he was. _"He is probably dreaming. Maybe some nightmare",_ he thought and laid next to him, trying not to touch him. Kurapika fell asleep again, still grabbing his arm. Leorio was having trouble to sleep, because the bed was a little small for two, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, he somehow felt nervous by being so close to him. He closed his eyes either way, and when he finally was falling asleep, he woke up with a sudden scream of Kurapika, who was writhing in pain, grabbing his head with his hands.

-Kurapika what happened, are you ok?-

But he didn't answer. He was moving his head side to side with his eyes closed, mumbling words in a language Leorio could not recognize.

-no… don't… take them, stop…- suddenly Kurapika sat on the bed, with his eyes wide opened, turning bright red. His voice sounded now clear but terrified- why is everything in flames? Why can't I see anything but blood, all in red… where is everyone?- he called crying for help, screaming desperately.

-Kurapika! Wake up, it's just a dream! A dream!- Leorio shook him, grabbing his shoulders to wake him up, but it didn't work. So Leorio hold him tightly against him trying to calm him down, as Kurapika forced to escape. Even when he got hit a few times, he didn't let go until Kurapika calmed down, lying on the bed like he had fainted. Leorio sighted, sad nut relieved, and thinking about how hard it would have been for his friend. " _I wish I could at least help you with this… you don't even want to talk about it"._ He went to the bathroom to refresh a little, all that episode had made him sweat. He even forgot that he had gone to bed with his clothes on, so after he felt relaxed and sleepy enough, he laid under the sheets in his underwear.

The next day was one day before the exam, so Leorio didn't set the alarm. He wanted to sleep until late, because he had not been sleeping well or a lot lately, especially last night. On the other side, Kurapika rested more than ever, and woke up first. A little disoriented, he looked around, not knowing why he was in the bed. It was hard to focus his eyes, his head and back ached badly. He turned to the other side of the bed rubbing his eyes and yawning. When he opened his eyes again, he faced directly with Leorio's sleepy face, and took a few seconds until he realized the image before his eyes.

-huh?- he tried not to scream as he wrapped himself in the sheets, staying in a corner of the bed. _"wh-what am I doing here?"_ he thought looking at Leorio's naked body _"and what the hell is he doing here in his underwear?!". S_ cared enough not to look away from his friend, he looked for a clock in the night table with his hand, but all he could find was a plastic envelope. He threw it away and his face lost all color when he noticed it was a condom… " _WHAT THE F !K HAPPENED LAST NIGHT AND WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER ANYTHING!?"_. He did not dare to move, but it seemed like Leorio was beginning to wake up. He got up quickly and ran to the bathroom where he locked up. He looked at his terrified face in the mirror trying to relax, repeating to himself over and over: _"It's just me, nothing happened, nothing happened…"_

When Leorio got up Kurapika was already in the kitchen making breakfast

-good morning!- said Leorio cheerfully after he yawned- that was the best night in years, I missed sleeping late so much

-oh, hi!- he answered nervously as he let one of the pancakes slip on the floor- breakfast is ready

-mmm, smells good- Leorio stood close behind him, bending a little to watch what his friend was making.

-do you want coffee?- he asked unusually loud, rushing to the table

-um, ok…I guess. If you already have served it…- he answered, raising an eyebrow, wondering what was wrong with him

-ohohoho- Kurapika had a weird smile on his face, and was pouring coffee until the cup flooded- oh sorry, I'm going to get something to clean up-

On his way to the kitchen Leorio could hear something broke in the floor. He was starting to get pissed off.

-hey, what's wrong with you? You have been acting really strange. Didn't you sleep well last night?

-wh-why? No, I… I slept wonderfully. Why are you asking? Did you… see something?

-well, you looked really exhausted. I tried to calm you, because you looked like you were in pain, but you just didn't want to. Until I had to hold you and then… you know, you calmed down, and fell asleep…- Leorio thought it was better not to give him too many details

-WHAT!?- Kurapika could feel his face burning, red as the blood flowing to his head- no, no…that's not true. I… I would remember something like that… It's all your fault you pervert!- he said, turning his back to him, covering his face with his hands in sorrow and shame. He felt like his soul left his body for an instant

-what the hell are YOU talking about? Are you drugged or what? Maybe that's why you were having all those hallucinations last night- he paused to eat his pancakes, and then spoke softly- you seemed like you were really suffering… it must have been a terrible nightmare

 _"_ _A dream?"_ Kurapika could feel his soul coming back to his body again

-Ohhh, that dream! Sure, the nightmare…- he coughed- um… yes, I'm not feeling so good. I'm a bit nervous because of that- not even he believed that

-yeah, right… I wonder what were you imagining- Leorio looked at him offended, and then whispered ironically- sure, and I'm the pervert…

-sorry?- Kurapika acted like he didn't listen

-nothing- he looked away and took his cup to the kitchen

-ok then, let's go for a walk and relax a little!- Kurapika suddenly changed his mood- and we should also find Gon and Killua


	4. Reunion

Kurapika waited for Leorio outside the building where he was writing the test. It was cold and the first raindrops started to hit the streets. To kill time he sat in the nearest café to have a hot cocoa, but he didn't want to stay much longer far from the building entrance, for Leorio could appear at any moment. As minutes passed he was getting nervous, maybe even more nervous than Leorio himself, so he head back to the entrance. When he was near, Kurapika saw from the distance someone going out from the building, at a slow pace. The rain fell strongly against the sidewalks, making the scene somehow darker. When he realized it was his friend, he rushed to the entrance, forgetting to open his umbrella. But a few meters before he stopped, wondering what he could say to him if he didn't pass, since he never thought about that possibility before. He hesitated for a moment, but then he opened the umbrella and walked towards him calmly. Leorio stopped in front of him, in silence.

-Leorio…- Kurapika could not hide his worry, and still didn't know how to ask him about the results. He looked tired and gloomy, and Kurapika noticed he was pressing with his left hand against his right arm, his wrist swollen. _"oh no, don't tell me he couldn't finish…"_. In that moment, Leorio got close to him, and rested his chin on his shoulder

-I did it. I passed-

Kurapika looked at him and felt he could cry of happiness for him, but instead he gently patted his head, playing with his hair a little, and talked to him in a sweet voice- of course you did, you dumb.

They went back to the apartment, and Kurapika helped his friend to bandage his wrist. He was looking forward to call Gon and Killua to tell them the good news, but when he saw Leorio's tired face he thought it would be better to wait until tomorrow. Maybe he could even prepare a surprise…

Next morning Leorio tried to call Gon and Killua, but no one answered.

\- what's wrong with Gon? He is not answering any of my calls. Kurapika, have you been able to communicate with Killua?

Kurapika dialed the number and put on the speaker, so that Leorio could listen to the phone ringing and ringing- he's not answering either. I think it's easier to find them from a public computer on the hunter's web site, as I did with you…- he continued in a lower voice- although I'm sure this time will be a little more difficult.

Leorio felt like that comment should have offended him, but he preferred to ignore it- anyway, let's just go to the fair, before it's too late and I start regretting it.

The folklore fair took place once in a year in the biggest park of the city, full of food, clothes, dances and handcrafts from different countries and cultures. Kurapika had invited Leorio, but he only knew that they were going to some fair to get groceries, and couldn't possibly imagine such a great show.

-Amazing! Kurapika, why didn't you tell me that this kind of fairs were so cool- he asked with his eyes stuck in the low-cut dress of one of the dancers hanging from multiple colored cloths. Kurapika just sighted and then looked around, until something from a handcraft shop got his attention. He asked for a very particular object that looked somehow familiar to the kuruta clan, and began to chat cheerfully with the owner of the shop. Meanwhile, two girls wearing particularly unusual clothes came near them, holding a plate with a few shot glasses filled with some strange liquor.

\- help yourselves, it's a sample from our local liquor. If you like the taste, our store is just over there- said the one witch looked younger, with a charming smile. Leorio did as she said, while Kurapika kept talking to the man in the shop about the handcrafts and its history.

-this is the best I've tried! Almost as good as you are, baby. Tell me, what's your name?- Leorio surrounded the other girl with his arm, the one who looked more mature and voluptuous, and adopted a seductive pose.

From the girls red lips came out an unexpected, deep male's voice- Victor, but my friends call me Vicky- he said blinking and blowing a kiss to Leorio. He got shivers down his spine, and felt a desperate need to run.

-Pfffftt! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!- Kurapika laugh so hard at Leorio, that he almost choked. But that laughter didn't last much. The other girl (the only one, in fact) came to him grabbing his arm, and offered him a shot

-oh, I don't drink, but thank you, you're very kind- he denied politely

-come on honey, don't be shy- as she spoke she came closer and closer to him- has anyone told you how handsome you are? Would you like to go somewhere else to talk?-

-huh? Ummm…what's wrong with this place? We can talk here, where there is a lot of people- he answered a bit nervous. He was really bad at dealing with women, and didn't know how to reject someone without being rude. Leorio looked at him and couldn't help getting a bit mad, maybe even a little jealous, although he wouldn't admit it to himself, _"what? Why does he always have to take the good part? It's not fair, I won't let that happen"_ he thought. The girl was so close to Kurapika he had to remain still, afraid that with any movement he could be kissed by her. It was then when Leorio dragged him out of there.

-ok, I think I had enough fun for today, let's just get what we need and go back!- Leorio said still running, and Kurapika slowly recovering from the shock.

They made some quick shopping and got back home. When Leorio opened the door everything was so dark he couldn't see anything. He looked for the switch in the wall with his hand, but before he could turn the lights on….

-SURPRISEEEE!-

Suddenly every light turned on, and Leorio could se Gon and Killua jumping to him with balloons and confetti. He stood there for a few seconds before he could process the picture.

-Gon!- he finally shout happily- you damn kids, I totally fell for it- he said as he gave Killua a bump on the head.

-it was his idea to make it a surprise- Killua said pointing Kurapika

\- I needed to entertain you with something to gain time for them to arrive- Kurapika answered with an innocent smile, that made him blush a little, but only Killua noticed

-welcome home!- Gon came from the kitchen with a lot of dishes with different sweets and treats. The four of them sat in the living room, eating, laughing and sharing all their experiences since they last saw each other

Around 3 in the morning Gon and Killua were falling asleep on the couch, tired from all that enthusiastic talking and laughing, and from their long trip to the city. Leorio brought a blanket and cover them with it, trying not to wake them up, while Kurapika took the empty plates and glasses to the kitchen.

-how lucky they are, they just fall asleep anywhere, they don't care about sleeping together on a small couch- said Leorio softly, watching Killua snoring and Gon stretching his leg over his face.

-it's because they are still kids, they don't feel ashamed of uncomfortable together, they're best friends- said Kurapika watching them with a sweet look on his face.

-um…ok, I should go to bed- Leorio said as he walked slowly to his room, and then stopped- hey, do you want…? Ummm… nothing, forget it- and went to sleep without finishing the sentence.

Kurapika wondered what that was about, but said nothing. Instead, he finished the washing and cleaning, and when he turned the lights out, he could only hear the sound of the three of his friends snoring, deep and pleasantly asleep. Suddenly a thought came to him _"this brings back many memories. It's just like when we all first met in the hunter exam, and spent all day and night together, the four of us"_ as he thought of that he couldn't hide the smile on his face. Then he noticed something… _"And where am I going to sleep?"._ After looking around and seeing nowhere he could lie on, he went to the bedroom and lied on the rug next to Leorio's bed. He couldn't find anything to cover himself with, so he was getting cold, and had stood up watching Leorio sleep, not knowing what to do. He stared at Leorio for a moment, confirming he was deep asleep, and without giving it too much thought he got himself under the sheets near him. The bed was cold, and he could feel the warmth coming from Leorio's body. It was no nice that he couldn't resist coming near him, huddling against his back. He was so comfortable that way, warm and sleepy, that as soon as he put his head on the pillow he fell instantly asleep. Leorio, however, had felt how his friend had stick to his back, and tried not to make any movement or noise that could reveal he was awake. Somehow he felt a little nervous, but comfortable enough to fall asleep again.


	5. Hot springs, & something else (Part I)

-Good morning gentlemen, welcome to Hunter Spa. Please register here and we will take you to your room- a girl with a pink uniform and the hunter association symbol on her left arm received them

-woaaah. I didn't know there was an exclusive resort for hunter. It's huge!- said Gon bending his neck back as far as he could to see the dome above them.

-well, it certainly is bigger than my yard's hot springs- Killua observed carefully every detail of the building, but still not as impressed as Gon.

-see? I told you it was a good idea to come here to celebrate and have some vacation days- Kurapika was talking to Leorio, but he couldn't see him around. He was a few meters behind, gasping hard and almost crawling to get to the entrance

-I just…hope that…the journey is worth it…-He needed to pause once in a while to regain his breath

It was an exclusive tourist complex for hunters, and only the ones with a hunter's license could register in the hotel. It had massage services and all kind of health therapies, oriented for quick recovery of injuries during hunter's jobs. That's why the difficulty of getting there was a high pro hunter level. A long trip on a ship through a storm was the least of all, but Leorio had the bad idea to drink alcohol last night and got dizzy.

After leaving their luggage in the room, they all looked around the pace. The entire building would have taken the whole day, but even more amazing was the landscape that surrounded it, placed on the top of a mountain between the volcanoes that heated the hot springs.

-Killua look! It's a huge fountain!-

-and with a huge pool!-

The two of them ran to the water while Kurapika and Leorio advised them not to run. Gon slipped, and Killua with him, making him fly a few meters and fall directly into the pool, splashing everywhere. As soon as he came to surface, he could feel a threatening presence around him, so familiar that he was afraid to turn back and see what he expected.

-Bisket!- said Gon surprised

With her hair soaking, she senT Killua flying away with one single punch

-that's for ruining my facial recovering mask!-

Leorio and Kurapika looked at each other not knowing what was happening, when Bisket noticed them and thought _"such handsome young men"._

-oh ho ho ho, I'm sorry. I'm Bisket-chan, the young and beautiful teacher of these two boys. They sometimes need a little discipline- she spoke in her sweet voice and innocent face

-she totally changed her attitude in an instant- Leorio whispered to Kurapika

-I know, it's like she turned into someone else- he answered, like she wasn't there listening

-Bisket, what are you doing here? I didn't expect that! - asked Gon enthusiastically

-well you should! This is like my second home of course, I need to keep young and strong and beautiful. The minerals in this water are perfect for the skin, the perfect warmth for muscles and bones, the perfect hands of the massage boys…- her eyes shined as she continued talking to herself

-she's like a female version of Leorio- Killua interrupted the conversation with a bruised eye

-hey, what's that supposed to mean?- he answered

Bisket gave them a quick tour and took them to the best massages sessions, hot tubs and therapies, while she, Gon and Killua told Kurapika and Leorio all their experiences in Greed Island. When they finished it was already nighttime, and everyone got back to their room.

-you should have dinner with us Bisket-san- Kurapika asked nicely

-oh, just call me Bisket ho ho ho- she blushed

-so, meet us at the hall in about an hour- said Leorio, and then they headed to the room

When they first came to the room in the morning to leave their luggage and rushed to the attractions, they didn't even notice how big and luxurious the room (more likely an apartment) was. At the end of the entrance hall there was a living room, with lots of board games, a LED TV and a shelf full of movies, and even a mini bar. Killua immediately run to the poker table and the cards, checking his founds in his account with his phone, while Gon scold him and forbid him to waste money gambling. Kurapika read carefully the movie titles, looking for something he could know or at least sounded interesting (he was more into books than movies), until he finally picked one that sound familiar. But when he took it and looked at the cover, he noticed it was not what he thought it would be, but a movie with adult content. He couldn't help turning a bit red when Leorio asked him: - did you find anything good to watch tonight?- it made him so nervous that the case slipped from his hands, and tried to hide it with his hands and putting it back in the shelf before Leorio insisted in finding what he had there. Then Leorio examined the bar, a little disappointed to find just a bottle of champagne and beer cans – "I guess I'll have to drink whiskey at the restaurant"-

As always, Gon and Killua stopped arguing and after five minutes were playing around like the best friends they were. They ran to see their room

-wow! Cool! Gon, look how soft these beds are. Let's jump on them- He said jumping from one bed to the other, followed by Gon who threw him a pillow on his face. Killua, always the most competitive, threw himself on top of him, with all the weight of his body.

-Killuaaaa! Move, you are too heavy! I surrender, I surrender!- but he only moved when a door got his attention. Curious, he opened the door and saw the bathroom, but not just any bathroom. This one had a big hot tub instead of a shower, and the floor was a glass aquarium through which could be seen different colored and shaped fish.

-Kurapika, Leorio! You need to see the bedrooms, they are great!- Gon shouted so they could hear him from the living room. They looked at each other, and then rushed to the other bedroom. When they opened the door, Kurapika was speechless, as surprised as Leorio… but not in a good way

-what is this? Kurapika, what the hell this you make a reservation for?-

-how would I know! I just asked for a room for four people! Don't blame me, at least I did something, unlike you. So you could stop complaining- Kurapika crossed his arms against his chest and looked away, with his pride hurt.

It was a beautiful double room with a Caribbean beach themed decoration, with two palm trees and a hammock hanging from them, a blue sky painted on the roof, and the walls were an aquarium, just like the bathroom's floor. Gon and Killua heard them arguing and went to see what happened.

-huh?! Yours is even better!- Gon said excited, while Killua (who realized the situation) looked embarrassed at the sexual toys that were placed on a blanket under the palm trees.

-come Gon, this is not appropriate for underage-

-you are wrong, this was a mistake!- shouted Leorio and Kurapika at the same time, their faces completely red.

-what are you talking about Killua?- Gon asked- besides, we are the same age… oh look, here is the bathroom- and they continued talking in the bathroom, which had an even bigger hot tub and a sea bottom decoration.

-ok, I'm going to talk to the administration to get a new room, as I see that you are not capable of anything else than complaining- Kurapika told Leorio

-no you are not, I'm going too. Otherwise you will get us something weird again-

-huh? Why do you want to change rooms? This was so cool, why don't you like it? If you want to, we can change bedrooms, me and Killua could sleep here, right Killua?- asked Gon innocently

\- NO WAY- the other three answered at the same time, blushing

The four of them went down to the reception, but they told them that all rest the rooms were already taken, so they could get another one. Kurapika and Leorio sighted resigned.

-anyway, we better get something to eat and forget about it- said Kurapika and Leorio nodded.

* * *

NOTE: ******I JUST FIXED THIS CHAPTER, DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO THE OTHER DOCUMENT

I had to split the original chapter in two parts because it was too long when I translated it. So here's part I.

LIME warning from next chapter on. That's all I can say, no spoilers!


	6. Hot springs, & something else (Part II)

**Hot spring, and something else II**

They got a table for five, and while they waited for Bisket, Gon and Killua watched amazed the bar where the food was being prepared, while Kurapika told them the history behind every dish. Leorio went directly to the table, and ordered a whiskey to get finally some real relaxation. Few minutes later Bisket showed up, and Gon raised his hand to call her attention, and then started having dinner.

The buffet had dished from all around the world, and as much as they tried, it was too much to try them all in one night. Then came dessert, and Leorio had his second glass of whiskey. The three eldest remained at the table chatting and laughing, and Killua went directly to the chocolate fountain (for the fifth time). Suddenly he noticed Gon wasn't at the dessert bar, or at the table. He looked for him while having another strawberry with chocolate, and found him sitting with two girls, around 20 years old, and cheerfully talking to them, so he had nothing to worry about and went back to the table. Few minutes later, Gon came back holding a coconut with colored straws

-what is that Gon?- Kurapika asked curious

-I'm not sure, but it is really sweet and relaxing- he hold his cheeks into his hands. Leorio asked him if he could try some, and the flavor surprised him so much he nearly spit it out from his mouth

-this has alcohol in it! Gon, where did you get that? God, what's the problem with these guys? Selling alcohol to underage kids-

-oh! No, those nice girls gave it to me- he smiled and pointed to the other table

-you can't accept something from a stranger just like that- Gon looked at Kurapika with watery eyes while he took the cocktail from him. Then Kurapika felt a little curious and tried some.

-although… it really is very sweet and relaxing, I can barely feel the rum in it- _"and I don't drink"_ he thought

-where's Killua?- Bisket interrupted them

\- what?! What's HE doing there now?- Leorio pointed at Killua, who was sitting with the two girls in the other table. They could see how he talked to them while they played with his hair and laughed. Leorio stared at him and Gon, wondering how they do that. Then Killua came back with a pineapple decorated with colorful umbrellas and straws.

-delicious! It has chocolate liquor in it- he claimed

-Killua! Why do you always want to have all the best? It's not fair! You are so envious!- said Gon, but Killua only mocked him, sticking his tongue out.

-Kurapika say something! It's not fair, I want mine back- Gon looked at him with a sad face, but he didn't pay attention. Instead, Kurapika watched carefully how Leorio headed to the other table to flirt with the girls, not even noticing his own facial expression of disgust. Gon took advantage from his concentration in Leorio, and took the coconut drink from his hands. Bisket was the only one who noticed that something was going on with Kurapika, and planed something in her mind without hiding a mischievous smile. After a minute or less, they heard a slap on Leorio's face, and one of the girls talking: - who are you calling one-chan? (big sister) are you saying we are old? Get out of here- And then Leorio came back ashamed to the table

-I need another drink- he said

-you deserved that for being an idiot. You never learn- Kurapika didn't look at him as he talked

-stop being always so annoying. And now why are you angry about?-

He ignored him and looked at the drinks. He had never had alcohol before (after all, he just turned 18 so he wasn't legally able to drink before), but he just felt like following the stereotype of men solving their problems with alcohol. Bisket, who had a great power of observation, could see that Kurapika didn't know what to order, and discreetly helped him to read and order something. Leorio, ignored by them and pissed off, continued drinking in silence. It seemed that everyone forgot for a moment that Killua and Gon were drinking as well. Kurapika tried different distilled drinks and liked not a single of them, but he didn't want to look stupid drank them anyway. Finally Bisket recommended him some wine, and he found something a little more sweet and nice that he liked. Killua could see that Bisket had something in mind by getting Kurapika drunk, but couldn't tell if her intentions where good or not.

After an hour or so, they all got up and Bisket suggested continuing the conversation in her room. But when Kurapika stood up he suddenly started to feel dizzy, losing control of his body, and had to rest on the chair for a moment. Everyone got worried, but he insisted he was fine. Finally Leorio suggested it was better if they all went to sleep, and said goodbye. On their way to the room, Gon and Killua were laughing all the time, and Kurapika remained quiet, needing to rest his body on the walls sometimes. The way to the elevator seemed to him like eternity, and felt like his body temperature became higher with every step he took. At that moment Leorio noticed he was not doing well, and helped him walk holding his arm around his neck. When they came in to the apartment Gon and Killua still had energy to play. It was not like they were really drunk, but they were still just kids, and alcohol had some effect on them. They sat on the floor playing cards, while Leorio tried hard to drag Kurapika in, who suddenly let himself fall with his face against the floor.

-leave me… just let me die- a depressive aura surrounded him

-what are you talking about? You are just drunk, don't be ridiculous. No one has died yet from that…- Leorio fought to help him stand up against his will, but then all of a sudden Kurapika looked up, and Leorio was astonished by seeing his blue eyes filled with tears, waiting to burst up at any time.

-Kurapika?! What… what's wrong? Are you ok?- he got worried, for he had never seen his friend cry, not even once. He didn't know how to react.

-Leave me alone, I want to die!- he said as he dramatically lied on the floor. Leorio was surprised, and then thought: _"I get it, he is just being the depressive drunk"_. Then he heard a noise that came from a bottle that Killua and Gon had taken from the mini bar, still laughing.

-Hey, stop messing around!- Leorio tried to scold them but they weren't listening - Gon, get off the furniture! What's so funny? Are you sure it's something you drank and not something you smoked?- but that only made him laugh harder- and Killua… what the hell are YOU doing?-

-life is wonderful…- Killua was sitting on the window ledge hugging a plant, his eyes lost, looking to the horizon. He had the cutest and most peaceful expression he had ever shown. Leorio looked at him disappointed, and thought: _"the existentialist drunk…we are screwed up"_

Suddenly Kurapika got up, with a total change of attitude, turning aggressive- Gon, I challenge you!- he said as he took out his daggers and pointed at him. Gon just stared at him and laughed in his face, which only made him angrier- prepare to die!- he ran towards him but Gon stood still and kept laughing

Just a second before he hit Gon, Leorio interfered holding his arms- What do you think you are doing, you idiot? Calm down, you are drunk… or I'll have to punch you in the face-

\- let go! –he violently tried to get away from Leorio

-not until you control yourself- Leorio stood calm and determined, but he was thinking: _"how can a boy with such a skinny and fragile body have so much strength? Even when he is drunk?"._ He didn't look like he was going to give up, so Leorio just gave him a smack on the head that stunt him for a while.

-ENOUGH! Behave yourselves! I can't take care of you all at the same time- Leorio lost the last bit of patience he had.

Killua y Gon had already calmed down a little. Kurapika was still drowzy on the floor, but it seemed that Leorio hold back his strength too much and couldn't get Kurapika to sleep. After a while, still on the floor, Kurapika started to take off his clothes.

-…too hot, too hot- he kept saying as he took his shirt off, leaving his upper body exposed. His face was burning, feeling the alcohol running to his cheeks. He gasped, and started to undo his pants, but at that moment Leorio stopped him.

-Kurapika, stop it. You better go to sleep-

-please Leorio, let me take it off... It's too hot, I can't stand the heat!- he said with a troubled expression, struggling to take his pants off, while Leorio pulled them to prevent it. He was being so difficult that Leorio had to grab his arms against the floor, and got on top off him immobilizing his movements with his knees

-please Leorio…take them off- Kurapika begged him with such desperate eyes that made him feel a little disturbed, closing his eyes as he answered- I won't- Kurapika suddenly stood still, and stopped struggling, looking like he felt asleep.

-Kurapika?- Leorio looked at him for a moment, before he softly slapped his right cheek to confirm he wasn't dead or something. After a minute he noticed himself staring at the peaceful expression of his friend, and suddenly felt a little awkward in that position- hey, don't fall asleep in here… you need to get to the bed- Leorio released him, and Kurapika used that moment to get up, passing from the aggressive state of drunkenness, to the affective state.

-Leorioooo I like you!- Kurapika suddenly regained his energy, with his arms around Leorio's neck

-what… what the hell are you doing!? you stupid!- Leorio turned red from his feet to the hair. The warmth coming from his friend's half naked body didn't help much to calm his nerves.

-I like you sooo much!- Kurapika refused to let him go, as much as Leorio tried nervously to get away from him

-awww, look Killua, Kurapika and Leorio are such good friends- said Gon looking at them- they are not ashamed to demonstrate how much they care for each other. We should be more like them- Gon gave him a cute smile

-huh?- Killua looked at him raising an eyebrow, surprised at Gon's naïve way off seeing things- umm, Gon… I don't think you get. It's… not like that-

-what do you mean?- he said coming close to him with a sad face- but… I like you… I like being with you Killua, you are my best friend. Don't you like me?-

Killua looked at him surprised, he didn't see that coming. He looked away, a little embarrassed- don't be stupid, of course I do- and Gon's eyes shined again full of hope and joy, giving him a big hug and rubbing his cheeks with his face. _"I don't think they mean it like this"_ Killua thought looking at Kurapika hanging from Leorio's neck.

Leorio managed to get up with Kurapika still attached to him, holding him in his arms. He was acting like a spoiled baby- ok, let's go sleep. You two go to bed, I'll have to take care of the drunk- The two boys obeyed, already sleepy, and he took Kurapika to the bedroom to help him get to bed. For a minute he almost forgot about the "lover's room situation", until he went in the room again, and had to pretend not to think about it. He gently placed Kurapika on the bed, who had already fallen asleep in his arms, and tucked him in. He sighed and took a minute to look around the room, staring the other side of the bed with an awkward felling. _"I will need some more booze to get some sleep here tonight"_ he thought, and went to the mini bar to get the bottle of champagne.

He came back with the bottle and a glass, feeling at ease by knowing everyone was finally asleep. He lied on the bed and filled a glass of champagne. In the darkness and silence of the night be began to think about how much he had been through with his friends, remembering with a smile all the good moments. _"Even if I get mad at them, we always end up laughing"._ Then he turned to Kurapika sleeping at his side, all messed up and with his mouth open. _"Pffft! You should see your face now, Mister Perfection!"_ He contained his laugh, and then he had an idea. He took his cell phone and took him a picture, and when he saw it on the screen he had to cover his mouth with his hand to hold in his laugh. He kept looking at it for an instant, and then thought about how many people had ever seen Kurapika like that, and he got the feeling that nobody knew him like he did. Looking closer at it, that face seemed almost ridiculously cute, and he stared at the picture for a moment longer with a smile in his face, thoughtful. He put away his phone and served another glass of champagne. Around the third glass he started to feel his eyelids become heavier, and took a last sip of champagne before leaving it on the floor and falling asleep. Taking care of everyone else had made him forget that he was already quiet drunk. That's why he wasn't sure about what he last saw before closing his eyes.

It was a blurry image, but he was certain it was Kurapika, as there was no one else in the bedroom. He had lied on his chest, lifting his face slowly, so close that he could feel his breath on his neck. Leorio thought he was imagining it, because of the alcohol on his body, and denied himself to open his eyes and confirm what he suspected… or perhaps afraid to be disappointed to find it was all an illusion.

-you still have some liquor- it was definitely Kurapika's voice. Leorio made an effort to open his eyes a little, and saw his friend's face just a few centimeters far, who was staring at him as he was dazzled by something. Kurapika touched Leorio's lips with his finger, forcing him to open his mouth a little, and started to lick his lower lip, savoring the last bit of champagne left.

-it's finished…- Kurapika paused- but, I want… some more- and then started to suck softly Leorio's lips. He was so shocked, that he remained still, unable to even put the words together in a rational sentence

-K…Kurapika… what…what are…- but before he could speak, Kurapika interrupted him, passing his tongue through his lips, stopping only to lick his own time to time.

-mmm, that's the flavor I was looking for- he finally said, and then continued licking him softly. They remained like that for some time, and Leorio astonished was unable to move yet, for the alcohol had gotten numb all his senses. But there was another reason why he didn't move. He was enjoying it. Every time Kurapika got away from his mouth, he felt the urge to tell him not to stop, but he didn't. He kept repressing himself. _"We are just drunk… nothing more"_ , he kept repeating to himself, _"I'm more sober, so if I keep up with him I'll be taking advantage of him"._ But it was just too much, he couldn't take it anymore. Kurapika started to feel his skin with his hands under his shirt, and now he was not only licking his lips, but also his neck.

-No…Kurapika, stop… it- but when he tried to resist, Kurapika grabbed his wrist against the bed, without even separating from his mouth. At that moment Leorio couldn't resist anymore, even if he was more sober and completely aware of what he was doing, he just couldn't. He catched his lips in a kiss, and Kurapika answered it instantly, as if both were longing that moment desperately. Leorio turned him and got on top of him, now filling him with kissed all over his face. His lips ran through his neck, and when he reached his chest, he could feel how his heart beat faster and faster. He looked at Kurapika's face lost in frenzy and panting. Just by watching him like that made him feel lots of different sensations in his body. He cut off that breath with another kiss, holding his cheeks. He stared at him for another moment, his eyes stopped at every corner of his friend's thin yet fit body. The played with his golden hair, thinking he never noticed how soft it was. His eyes were lost in his own, and felt he that at any moment those sky colored eyes would emit a scarlet gleam.

Kurapika started to unbutton Leorio's shirt, his hands shaking. He toock his shirt off and touched his naked back. He kissed his shoulders, noticing how big they were comparing them to his. Leorio kept his eyes closed, trying to resist the pleasure, but he was beginning to lose control too. He stopped for a moment, and lied on the bed at his side. Kurapika took a moment to regain his breath, and then kissed Leorio again tenderly. Leorio surrounded his body with his arms, and then Kurapika closed his eyes and turned his back to him. At that moment, Leorio lost all control, holding his waist with one arm, and placing the other on his friend's mouth, softly kissing his neck and shoulders. He slowly went down his back with his mouth, sometimes biting him softly. He could feel how Kurapika has wolding in his groaning; biting one of his fingers and making him take off his hand from his mouth

-L…Leo…rio- every time Kurapika whispered his name, Leorio felt like he should go farther. He got on top of him again, and kissed him from his forehead to his chest. Then he started to make a line with his tongue on his body, stating from his neck, and finishing in his navel. He looked up at Kurapika's face, which couldn't hide his expression of pleasure anymore. Leorio kissed him on his hip bone, and went a little lower, just where his under wear started. At that moment Kurapika groaned at loud, which made Leorio stop, suddenly realizing the situation…

 _"_ _What am I doing? I'm an idiot…"._ Gon and Killua were just in the next room, and could hear them or see them at any moment. _"Moreover, he is my best friend, and he is completely drunk. And I was…"._ His mind went blank for a moment, and remained still with his eyes opened. He looked at Kurapika once more, who was still gasping with his eyes closed, and covering his face with his hands. Leorio sighed, holding one of his friend's hands and kissing it gently. Kurapika opened his eyes, recovering his breath. Leorio kissed him now on his forehead and then lied at his side under the sheets, covering Kurapika with them too.

-Leorio?- Kurapika asked astonished, but already regaining his calm

-good night- Leorio closed his eyes

Kurapika stared at him for a minute sitting by his side trying to understand, within all his dizziness, what just happened. Then he smiled looking at his friend sleeping peacefully, and lied by his side, holding his hand before he fell asleep as well.

-good night Leorio-


	7. And now what?

Kurapika woke up with a strange flavor in his mouth. When he opened his eyes everything looked still blurry. Once more he found himself in a strange place, in a strange bed and with strange clothes. He turned his head slowly, careful not to move unnecessarily, certain of what his eyes were going to find. Still, he felt a little surprised looking at Leorio sleeping peacefully by his side, for all that happened last night seemed liked someone else's memories, almost an illusion. This time he could not ignore what happened. Every time he closed his eyes he remembered small fragments of it, like putting together the pieces of a puzzle, but so detailed that he could even feel some fluttering in his stomach every time he imagined his friend's lips touching his. That, or it was the alcohol turning his stomach. Lost in his thoughts and with his eyes stuck on his friend's face, he suddenly shivered sitting on the bed, completely embarrassed.

 _"_ _Why did I have to do that!?"_ he thought grabbing his head with his hands, _"the worst part is that I started it"_. As he closed his eyes, an image of himself holding Leorio's arms while he resisted came to his mind _"Oh my god, this is so embarrassing! What am I going to do now? How am I supposed to look at him, and what should I say?"_. Then he started imagining Leorio's mocking face, with his annoying smile and voice making fun of him like:

"hahaha I always knew you liked guys. You want me, come on, just say it. Why don't you tell Gon and Killua what you tried to do last night you little pervert?".

That last thought was so annoying that he felt like he would throw up. Suddenly that feeling got materialized…

He ran as fast as he could to the bathroom, and threw up in the WC. He felt better and lighter after getting out all the excess of alcohol from his body. The noise woke up Leorio, who knocked the door worried.

-Kurapika, are you ok?-

He reacted quickly, noticing the bathroom door was unlocked, and rushed to put the lock on before Leorio came in

\- Yes…yes, I'm…perfectly fine- he was shaking, not sure if it was because of the anxiety of having to face his friend, or because of the stomach ache. The contractions came back again, and he had to run back to the WC. The taste of the alcohol coming out of his mouth was so repulsive that he couldn't avoid moaning in pain.

-Kurapika, let me in, I'm beginning to worry- Leorio said, trying in vain to move the handle, which was locked.

-no! there is no way…- he had to make a pause to cough- I'm alrig…- but before he could even end the phrase he threw up again.

-please just open the door!-

Kurapika was still trying to catch his breath, he could hardly breathe. The fact that he didn't have control of his own body made him desperate. _"Forget it. I'm never going to open that door, not even if I die"_ He thought holding his stomach with his hands. Leorio kept on knocking and knocking while he tried to ignore him. On the inside Kurapika really felt terrible, even a little scared, as he had never experienced a hangover like that before, and didn't know if the symptoms were normal. The truth is that he would have wanted someone to help him, but he was too ashamed to let Leorio in. he just kept thinking: _"I can't. First of all, I don't know what to say about yesterday's episode. And second, I can't let the person I like see me like this…"_ at that moment his eyes suddenly opened wide, surprised by his own thoughts. It was true. He liked Leorio. He loved him. He always had, but was just too afraid to accept his feelings. He had just realized his feelings for him, and in a certain way he was glad and relieved when he did. But then indecision came. What if only HE felt that way about his friend? After all, Leorio had resisted last night, and only got carried away by the alcohol's effect on his body. All trace of happiness abandoned his face, and could feel nothing but worry. Worry, and pain, and sickness. And Leorio wouldn't stop knocking. Gon and Killua could come at any time, worried about all that noise, making the situation even more awkward.

p- why don't you just call the whole building to come see me?! With all that noise everyone will know how pathetic I am when I drink- Kurapika yelled finally loosing his temper. His voice sounded shaky, as he would burst into tears at any moment.

-well then open the door, or I will even call the CIA, or Chairman Netero if I have to! -

-can't you understand that I don't want you to see me like this?!-

-...-

The was a moment of silence

-I'm… too embarrased…- said Kurapika finally

Leorio came close to the door, resting his hands and forehead. He spoke in a soft voice

-Kurapika… I'm not going to make fun of you. I'm your friend. And if you don't want me to come in as your friend, think of me as your doctor, ok?-

He hesitated a second, but finally unlocked the door and opened it just a little. Leorio came in and saw his friends timidly looking at the floor.

-there is nothing to be ashamed of. Don't be silly, do you really think I have never been through this? I'm more experienced than you, so it's my duty as your friend to take care of you-

Kurapika's big blue, round eyes were still stuck on the floor, but nodded with his head. Leorio opened his suitcase, looking for medicines. In that moment, Kurapika rushed to the WC once more.

-don't…look at me- he mumbled in pain

-ok, ok, I'm not looking-

-I don't believe you-

-I'm watching three different fish at this moment, would you want me to describe them to you?-

Kurapika threw up again, and to his surprise, Leorio sat by his side, rubbing his back and holding his forehead. Stangely, he dind't feel ashamed anymore. It reminded him of when he used to get sick when he was little, and his father took care of him. Leorio hand him a glass of water and a towel, and then helped him up. Leorio got close to him, and softly moved his blond bangs aside with his fingers, gently pressing his hand against his forehead. He stared at him with a serious and deep look. Kurapika had to look away as his cheeks turned red.

-you have a fever-

-huh?- Kurapika asked, distracted, with his head in the clouds

-I said you have a fever, your temperature has increased-

-I feel awful- He had to sit on the floor again-

\- take off your shirt- asked Leorio, his voice still sounded serious

Kurapika looked at him, surprised, but said nothing. As if he was wating for him to say it was a joke. At that very moment, he realised that Leorio had his chest naked, because he, for some unknown reason, took Leorio's shirt and put it on last night. Then the embarrassment came back hundred times worse, and the situation turned even more awkward. When Leorio spoke again, he still wasn't reacting

-Kurapika... I need you to take off your shirt so I can take a blood tests-

-oh, right... a test- he cleared his throat and started unbuttoning his shirt, trying not to think about how last night he was taking it off from the person who was now nursing him

Leorio kneeled by his side with his suitcase, and took out some sort of small pencil with a needle at the end, and a squared device, that looked like a calculator. He took his friend's arm, rubbing some alcohol where he was going to place the needle. That smell almost made Kurapika throw up again, but he was able to control himself. Leorio noticed him-

-you are not intoxicated with alcohol-

-seriously? how can you be so sure? I really had a lot last night-

Leorio, who was staring at the device, looked up and raised an eyebrow to his friend

-oh, my bad. That was a stupid question- he accused himself- you are the doctor, the one who knows this stuff-

-actually, is not that stupid. With the help of this little device I can detect blood annomaly, but only by using nen I can detect the exact problem by touching the patient. It's faster than taking the samples to a lab for analysis-

-I see, that's really brilliant-

Leorio smiled proudly, and then hand him another glass of water and a pill- Take this, and you need to drink a lot of water, you are dehydrated-

Kurapika obeyed instantly, listening to his friend's advice carefully

-you were having an allergic reaction to something you ate. It wasn't intoxication by alcohol, even though that only made it worse. So don't worry, you'll be fine. You can drink whatever you want from tomorrow on, as long as you don't exceed. Are you feeling any better now?

Kurapika now stared at him with a sweet smile- Thanks Leorio, you will be a great doctor. The best doctor-

Leorio wasn't used to such compliments from his friend, and his red cheeks were proof of it. But then sighted, and patted Kurapika's head, playing with his hair. Kurapika closed his eyes and remained still, afraid to move. There was some tension again in the room... until Leorio stood up and broke the ice with his particular sense of humor

-ok then. Now please get into the shower and take all that alcohol out of your body please. Or would you like me to do that for you as well?-

-no thanks!- he hasted to reply

oh, and before I forget...do you think I can get back my shirt? I wanted to use it, you know, but if you like it that much, you can keep it. You will smell my scent every time you use it...- he said with a mischievious smile, enjoying like every time he put his friend in an awkward situation

-out!- Kurapika pushed him out of the bathroom along with his shirt, feeling his heart beating in his ears, and then step into the hot tub. Once he calmed down, he felt much better, and was barely even concerned about last night's situation

 _"Leorio always know how to handle this kind of things"_ he thought with a shy smile on his lips. He was begining to relax, and through the water he looked at his arm, where Leorio had taken his blood samples. He noticed he didn't leave any mark, not even a scratch. He suddenly thought about his friend in a diferent way he used to. Today he saw him working on his stuff, in a very serious and professional way. He could no longer see him as the light headed clown of the group... _"even though that's what I've always liked about him..."_ he thought. But he certainly felt some attraction to smart people, and he couldnt stop thinking about Leorio's serious face coming close to him, with his abs nearly touching his body. _"God, he looked so hot like that" ._ It came to his mind an image of a shirtless Leorio taking him samples, and he suddenly found himself daydreaming about his friend's half-naked body. When he realized what he was doing, he shook his head side to side, and then let himself slowly sink into the water...

-Shit, I totally fell for that idiot!


	8. Decisions I

When the trip to the hot springs was over, everyone was relaxed and full of energy. Kurapika recovered quickly, so they could enjoy the rest of their saty in the spa. Leorio and Kurapika took Gon and Killua to the airport to say goodbye, as they couldn't stay any longer. Kite had let them go only for a few days for a visit, until the analysis of the quimera ant parts were ready, so they had to go back for their training. They said goodbye, promising to get reunited again, and Gon promised that the next time they saw each other they would meet Ging, determined to find him. They waited for their younger friends to board the airplane, and then took a cab back home.

-would you like to have italian food for lunch?- asked Leorio when they got into the cab

-yes sure, I'm starving- he said with enthusiams- oh, but I left my walet at the apartment- he looked at his pocket, disapointed

-nah... don't worry, I'm inviting you- he winked an eye

-oh! Ummmm, thank you- replied Kurapika timidly. In the last few days there was a weird atmosphere between those two, but it seemed to him that finally things were getting back to normal. Althought there was something that had changed indeed. _"Maybe the hot springs were good for him"_ Kurapika thought, _"he is acting very nice and generous, and gentle...and he is not even caring about money...that sure is a thing"._

-it will get a little bit lonely now- said Kurapika, staring at the horizon with melanolic eyes

-yeah I know. I was just getting used to the four of us being together again- Leorio sighed. He felt sad, but he had to do something to cheer up a little- Although...I woulnd't mind having time for us alone again- he said with a charming voice, getting close to his face. He cornered him against the window with one arm, and softly placed his other hand on his thigh

It was so sudden that Kurapika had no time to react. He felt how his blood ran up to his ears turning them red, his heart racing. He finaly moved aside and pushed him to the other corner of the seat, taking distance with his legs

-you...what's wrong with you!?-Kurapika tried not to yell more than necesary to avid the driver's attention- we are in a taxi, are you crazy?-

-hahahahahaha- Leorio laguhed so hard that he had to grab his belly with his hands- hey, relax! it's just a joke!-

 _"he always makes me look like an idiot... he is just the same douchebag as always"_ Kurapika thought with anger, holding in his will to punch his face. _"He enjoys making me pis off, but not this time. There are better ways to get revenge"_. He crossed his arms against his chest, and lift his head - I warn you, I'm ordering all the expensive stuff from the restaurant

\- you are realy cruel- He looked at him with an offended expression

Kurapika gave the driver the directions for their usual italian food spot, but Leorio interrupted giving a new one, a little farther from downtown. Kurapika was surprised but said nothing

The car stopped at a very classy italian restaurant, it's style was luxurious but without being ostentatious. They waited a few seconds at the entrance with a group of people in a line for a table. When thay came in a waiter waved at Leorio and asked them to guide them to their table. They followed him to a balcony where a table was set with a candle and a red and white checkerboard table cloth. Kurapika sat and looked around the place while Leorio chated with the waiter.

-I used to work here- he said as he sat in front of him

-I see, that's why every one knows you. I was begining to think you were someone important that I didn't know- he smiled ironicaly

-very funny...for your information I was the best waiter, and this job got me a lot of girls- he smiled proudly

-yeah, sure. As good as with the girls in the hotel I guess?-

That was like a shot right in the middle of his pride. He couldn't let that happen, he had to prove himself. Leorio had stood next to Kurapika

-anyway, would you like me to recomend something?- He said holding the menu in front of his friend

-great idea, you are the expert-

Leorio got close to him, surounding him with his whole body from behind. He gently placed his chin on his friend's shoulder to read the menu at loud. Kurapika immediatly felt the tension, and did his best not to turn his head towards Leorio's face. He tried to concentrate on the food, but Leorio's italian accent in his ear made it difficult.

-how do you like it?- He whispered, slightly touching his ear with his lips, but enough to make him nervous

-huh...what?- he could feel the heat on his cheeks

-the meat... that's what we were talking about ¿would you like it well cooked, or juicie?

-no, I...I think I'll pass on the meat for today-

-then I shall recomend this seafood pasta. Did you know that seafood is aphrodisiac?-

-no, no!...I already choose. I want a... a mozzarrella cheese pizza- he gave a quick glance and saw his friend's self-satisfing grin

-exelent choise. Anything else?-

he just sad no with his head, and the waiter interrupted them.

-Leorio are you here to take my job, or to have dinner with your girlfriend?- he asked in a sarcastic tone, Leorio laughed with him- I can see you are teaching him your "move.

Kurapika turned violently red once he realised how Leorio was playing with him, and gave him a glare

-well, that's how I got all the girls numbers-

-perhaps it worked when you were young- he had to joke around to avoid looking like an idiot, again.

-HAHAHAHA- the waiter laughed loudly- I like your friend, he is funny. You are Kurapika, right? Leorio talked a lot about you-

-is that so? and what did he say about me? I bet just bad things...-

-on the contrary! he always mentioned how coold you were... although he did complain sometimes about how stubborn and arrogant you were. but he was always in a bad mood when you wouldn't answer your pho...-

-alright! who's hungry? I'm starving! lets order- said Leorio, embarased

They cheerfully enjoyed their meals, and when they finished, they went back to the apartment. Just before the building entrance, Leorio stopped

-Kurapika...what are you planning to do now?-

-I don't know...take a shower and sleep, I guess... why?-

-no, I ment... what are you going to do... from now on-

-oh. I... haven't realy thought about it-

Until that moment Kurapika hadn't thought about what he would now that Leorio was healthy and passed his admission exam. In fact, he just realised that Leorio was probably expecting him to find his own place, as the academic semester was about to start in a few months and he had to leave to a foreing country. Sudddenly, that simple cuestion had made him feel like the world started to tear appart. He stood in silence, and time seemed to have frozen.

-well...- Leorio began but then made a long pause. Kurapika feared the words that would come next- don't get mad at me but...- he turned his face away- I postponed the scholarship for the next year

-what?-

-scholarships can be postpone for another semestre, so I wont lose it-

-yes I know how universitys work. My question is... why?-

-there's something I want to do first- he turned to him again, with determination- and I want to improve my nen skills. Also... I want you to be my teacher-

He did not se that comming- but...Leorio I'm not qualified to be a teacher. besides, you know that my nen hability is very personal and has a lot of specific restrictions. It only works on the Genei Ryodan. I have even killed people... I am not a good example...-

-don't say that! even so, I think your fighting skills are amazing. I want you to be my teacher. At least until I find an official tutor-

-alright, but I will only help you work on your aura...and you shall call me master- he said firmly and, then sighed- what would you do without me?- he joked

-I would be lost-Leorio suddenly hugged him, holding him tight against his chest

Kurapika stood still, surprised. Then he felt relieved, but he did not answer his words or his hug. _"I am the one who is lost"_ he thought. From the way Leorio acted around him, he was sure he only felt a great friendly affection for him. He was not willing to risk all that relationship for one confusing feeling. In that moment, while Leorio held him close under the snowy night, he started to think about their current relationship. _"Leorio is still the same person with me...except for his constant sexual harassment, much frecuent now, but I'm sure he just enjoys annoying me. And we are close enough to do so...as friends. Just...friends"._ Right there, Kurapika decided he couldn't loose that important friendship, resigned to ignore his own feelings.

-lets go upstairs, I'm so tired...dinner was delicious, thank you!- Kurapika said as he let go of his friend's arms. Leorio looked at him, and noticed he wore a smile on his lips, yet his eyes showed deep sorrow. That sky blue eyes which Leorio had always worshiped, had now turned grey and gloomy. He could swear he saw a tear refusing leave those painfull eyes. It made him sad to see him suffer and not letting him know what was going on. But then again, his friend had always been like that, and he had to get the words out of him.

They walked all the way up to the apartment in silence. Leorio wouldn't stop wondering what had happened to Kurapika. Then he started to think that maybe he felt awkard for what had happened before between them. Leorio had always known he had feelings for Kurapika, but it all became more clear since the day he arrived at his apartment. He still tried to deny himself, afraid that would make his friend unconfortable. Even so, that was exaclty how they felt at that moment, just as he didn´t want it to be. He couldn't afford to stop holding him, touching him, caress him, looking into his eyes. And right now he wasn't able to do such thing without making him nervous or distant. He longed for everything to be like it had always been between them, and yet, deep down in his heart, he didn't regret kissing him. Nevertheless, he tried to lock that memory in his mind, put in a safe place where nobody could find it, not even himself. He was determined to turn thing as they were before.

When they entered the apartment, Leorio went straight to bed, without the hope of sleeping with his friend. Kurapika took a quick shower and lied on the couch.

Nobody said Goodnight that night...

* * *

Late update! I promise that in february it will be complete

P.S. has anyone listened to the drama CD? I took the italian restaurant part as a reference. Thought it might be funny :3


	9. Hypocrits

Good morning!- said Leorio with energy- today is a great day to have coffee

-morning- Kurapika replied from the desk, his eyes fixed on the computer screen. He looked concentrated on reading something, and Leorio got curious about what he was looking at.

-what is that?- he asked, standing by his side

-looking for a job- he was still very concentrated

-hmm...but, what happened to the Nostrad's bodyguard thing?-

\- I'm supposed to be on vacation. They said they didn't want me to quit, so they gave me all the time I needed. But I'm just looking for something like a part time job, to do something while you are studying. Not a hunter's job. I was thinking something more like this. He pointed with the mouse cursor at a librarian job ad.

-oh, I see. In that case you would like this one better. Same salary and less hours- he placed his hand on top of his friend's hand, to click on the ADD. Kurapika felt uncomfortable and immediately took away his hand, although Leorio didn't notice.

-what do you think?- he leaned on his friend's shoulder, his face close to him.

-umm yes, sure... do you want to have breakfast? - he rushed to the kitchen without waiting for the answer.

Leorio looked at him, puzzled. He was doing his best not to demonstrate any king of romantic or physical interest in him. trying hard to return to the same relationship as always. But it seemed like it was not enough, so he decided to take more drastic measures. What he didn't know was that all his efforts were in vain, for the problem was not his attitude but his friend's own feelings.

Kurapika was making coffee when he heard Leorio speaking on the phone in the next room. He stopped to listen carefully to the conversation, trying not to be noticed (even thought it was not really nessesary, as Leorio was practically yelling, like we wanted to be heard)

-...it's been a long time! how are you?...fine, I'll be in the city for a while...would you like to go out with me like we used to?... why not?...that's not true, I would never stand you up. Come on, you know I've never stopped thinking about you. we should you and get some drinks and then... welll, you know... ok, then i'll pick you up at 6...see you!-

 _"a girl"_ Kurapika thought from the kitchen, while an ironic smile appeared on his face _"I see, he always has someone". S_ uddenly he felt a hole in the middle of his chest, growing bigger and bigger with every thought. _"Of course, anyone will do for him. Man, woman, friend, stranger... and I thought I was...what ever. I was foolish"_. he said to himself with anger.

Leorio came back, whistling a cheerful song, and with a big smile. Kurapika served coffee in silence, acting careless

-would you like sugar or sweetener?- asked Leorio, to start a conversation

-I'm fine- answered Kurapika, bitterly

there was an awkward silence before Leorio spoke again

-I have a date tonight-

-great! that's wonderfull!- Kurapika answered, unusually cheerful, with a smile so fake that it was almost creepy. Leorio noticed, but said nothing-

-umm... alright, so... before that, do you want me to with you too...-

-no. Thank you-

-ok- said Leorio, and took a sip from his coffee

Kurapika got up without finishing his breakfast, and went out for a walk. he wandered among the streets with no direction, until he decided to go to the job interview. that way he could have something else to think of. _" I don't know why do I even bother...It's not like it has anything to do with me. besides..."_ he thought lowering his head, and his anger turned now into pain ".. _I have already decided that I'm not going to do anything about it"._

He sat on the nearest bench in the park, and stayed there for a few minutes to clear his head. after he did so, he realised there was a girl sitting by his side. she looked very elegant, and her face was covered by a big book she was stuck on. he stared at the book for a moment, and then talked to her

-so...Dostoievsky. I can see you have good taste in literature-

the girl closed to book DE GOLPE and he could now see her face

-N...Neon!- she was wearing fake glasses

-shhh!- she put one finger on his lips to shut his mouth

-what are you doing here?- Kurapika asked in a low voice, looking around the place- you are going to make your father angry

-that's why you need to keep your voice down-

-is someone following you?-

-don't worry, I'm on my own. I came te see you... I miss you. Senritsu is no fun-

-Neon... I'm on vacation right now-

-I know, I know! I'm not here to interrupt you. I just wanted to hang out with you, like in a date. Not work-

-I can't go out with my boss's daughter Neon, please have some common sense. Besides, if we go out toghether I would still try to protect you, even if I'm not payed or if you dind't ask me to do so. It will be like working all the same-

-I swear I'll behave- she hanged from his neck

-It's not that...-

-then what is it? if you don't have a valid excuse, you can't say no-

-ok...- he said after a while- but just for today. Come-

He knew it wasn't a good idea, but he also knew how persistent she could be, and there was a police car patrolling. So he grabbed her arm and took her out of the park. He was worried about someone following them, so he thought it would be better if he didn't go to the job interview, and instead he took her to have some ice cream. Later, when remembered that Leorio had a date, he regretted not going to the interview and having something else to do or think about, instead of wondering what Leorio would be doing with his ex girlfriend. But at least hanging out with Neon gave him something to do, in fact, she could be very nice when she wasn't behaving like a spoiled brat.

They spet the resto of the day together. They had lunch and went to the movies. Kurapika was able to stop thinking about Leorio time to time, and by the end of the day, he walked Neon home and head back to the apartment. He looked at his watch, it was still early. Leorio probably was not back yet, in fact, it was very posible he was not even coming home to sleep that night. On his way home, Kurapika thought about a relaxing night in a confortable bed and a nice book, which made him CONSUELO. He was thinking about this when he opened the door...

-oh hi Kurapika!- Leorio was sitting on the couch between to unfamiliar girls watching a futboll match.

Kurapika controled his desire to kick everyone out, trying really hard not to yell at Leorio- I see you are home early- one of his eyebrows started to go up and down as he contained his anger

-yeah, you see... my FRIEND- he emphasized on that word before Kurapika said something- stood me up, probably as a revenge for last time but.. anyway, I found this two cute ladies wandering in the park and they nicely joined me to watch the football match

-your friend...- Kurapika stared at him with a poker face

-Leorio- said one of the girls with her legs crossed and in a mini skirt, holding Leorio's arm. She was checking Kurapika from his feet to his face- you didn't tell us your friend was so hot

-do you... think so?- he asked acting indifferently, trying not to look at Kurapika

-good night- Kurapika went directly to the bedroom, really upset. He just wanted to put some headphones on and get some sleep. but Leorio grabbed his arm before he did.

-I made something nice for dinner...- he said in a shy voice, still not looking him in the eyes. but he could tell his friend was upset- why don't you eat with us and watch the match before you go to sleep?-

Kurapika hesitated a moment, but then he saw only good intentions in his friend's face, and accepted

After they ate, the four of them sat on the couch. There was an awkward atmosphere. Leorio concentrated on the screen, ignoring the questions of one of the girls. The other one tried to flirt with Kurapika, who completely ignored her, and instead watched carefully how the other girl flirted at Leorio. After a while, both girls looked at each other, and shrugged her shoulders like they were thinking: "these two are really weird".

-ok, now I'm going to bed- Kurapika yawned- thanks for the food

For some reason he now felt more relieved. He took his shirt off and laid on top of the sheets, too lazy to get in. _"nevertheless, I think I'm going to put the headphones on, just in case...I don't want to hear anything unnecessary"._

He was almost falling asleep when he felt someone dropping by his side. He jumped a little, as he didn't hear anyone comming

-Leorio! you scared me the hell out! move, you are crushing my ribs-

-but just move a little to the left, I'm falling off- Leorio pushed him with his elbow

-the bed it's not big enough for both of us. Go back to the couch. Were you not the one who insisted so much in letting me sleep in the bed?- Kurapika pushed him back his his knee

-I can't, Rosie and Mafalda are using the couch-

-the blonde one it's Matilda, not Mafalda-

-yes, what ever. Don't be so selfish, just move a little-

Kurapika finally gave in. He sighed and turned his back at him, a bit annoyed. Leorio lied face-down

-So...your "friend" rejected you. And what about this others?-

-well, nothing. Why does it have to HAPPEN something? Can't I have friends?-

-sure...all the "friends" you want-

Leorio paused for a moment, resting his head on his elbow to look at Kurapika. Then asked in with a mischievous smile:

\- don't tell me you are jealous!-

-yeah right... as if I would be jealous of you. You would like that-

-hahahaha don't worry, you are my one and only best friend-

-who's worrying!?-

-shhh. Don't shout, you are going to wake up our guests-

-YOUR guests, you mean-

-ok, ok. Anyway, how was the interview?-

-I didn't go. I met Neon in the park and she insisted on going somewhere. I couldn't leave her alone, so we had lunch together, and then I took her to the movies, and later we...-

-you had a date with Neon?- interrupted Leorio, surprised by his friend's words

-no. Well...not exactly-

-really? because that's exactly how a date sounds like...look, I understand you want to go out with someone, but why does it have to be her? she is your boss's daughter-

-That's why I'm telling you, we are not going out-

-but you went out today- he said very serious

-yes but...-

-did you kiss her?-

-what!? no! what's wrong with you...-

-then why do you get so nervous-

-why are we even talking about this! is this interrogation really necessary? cut it out already, I want to sleep-

-sorry, but I think it's funny to put you in uncofomrtable situations- Leorio had to cover his mouth to contain his laugh

-I hate you-

-I know-

-good night- Kurapika wrapped himself with the sheets

-good night- Leorio did the same

...

-Leorio?- whispered Kurapika after 5 minutes- are you sleeping?

-not yet-

-tomorrow I'm going to wake you up at 6 am. I mean... technically, it's today-

-I hate you...-

-I know-

-good night-

-good night-

They both fell asleep with a smile on their lips, waiting for tomorrow's training


	10. Desicions II

ouch! what was that for?- said Leorio rubbing his head where Kurapika smacked him

-I told you, every time you get distracted I'll punish you. Now... zetsu!-

It was a training day. They ran across the largest park in the city while Kurapika lead Leorio to change his nen state when he ordered it. Leorio was slightly faster than him, so he caught up quickly, but every time he got distracted or didn't react on time, Kurapika hit him

-Gyo!-

This time Leorio did well, but 200 feet later he turned to a woman who passed by them, concentrating on her breasts coming up and down as she run. Leorio suddenly felt a large log in his forehead, and then fell to the ground. Kurapika had thrown him a trunk when he noticed where Lerio's eyes were stuck on. When he saw that Leorio wasn't standing up immediately, he covered his mouth with his hands thinking "oops, maybe I used too much strength".

An old couple passing by came near Leorio, staring at Kurapika

-is your friend alright?-

-yes... yes, he is perfectly fine! he always does that, hahaha- Kurapika answered as he helped Leorio up, who was still dizzy. The couple walked away

-that was completely unnecessary!- Leorio woke up quickly, throwing Kurapika a punch in the nape. Kurapika wasn't able to avoid it.

-of course not! it was part of the training- Kurapika punched him back

-ughhh! you... you are impossible! you are the most annoying teacher- Leorio acted like a child, crossing his arms against his chest

-well then go get a better one- Kurapika looked away with arrogance

-shut up. Let's get something to eat. Enough for today, I'm exhausted.

After lunch, they went back to the apartment. Kurapika looked like he was in a hurry. He hopped in the shower and got out of the bathroom after a minute, with the toothbrush in his mouth and his pants half way down.

-Leorio have you seen my red shirt?-

-don't ask me, I don't wear ladies clothes. My arms wouldn't fit- he joked

Kurapika rolled his eyes, ignoring him, and kept looking for it everywhere. Leorio observed him from the couch holding a newspaper, pretending to read it

-you seem like you are in a hurry...Are you going out or something?-

-I'm late, I need to be in downtown in 20 minutes- he answered, still looking into the wardrobe- here it is! I found it. see? I told you it was on your side-

-may I ask who are you going out with?-

-of course, it's no secret. I'm taking Neon to the theme park- he said as he finished buttoning his shirt

-oh...with Neon...again- Leorio stuck his eyes on the newspaper, even though he read nothing- another of those "dates" which aren't dates, but aren't work either?- he asked with sarcasm.

-no, this time we are going on a date. I invited her-

Leorio looked at him, surprised, as he did not expect that answer

-oh... I see. So you are being serious about... her. A girl. I thought you... you were...-

Kurapika gave him a threatening glare, raising an eyebrow- I was WHAT...?-

-I thought you were... you know...-

-what? gay?-

-well... I was going to say more like, "unpopular with women"?-

Kurapika stared at him in silence with a serious look in his face. Leorio felt his anger and tried to correct himself, but everything he said made it worse

-I mean... unpopular with women AND men. But it seems I was wrong. I guess you are very popular. With women... and men- Leorio fixed his sight in the newspaper once more

-you can really be an asshole sometimes, you know?- Kurapika turned his back with anger, and paused for a moment- and who knows, maybe I am serious about her-

-ha!- Leorio laughed with sarcasm- I always knew, I don't know why you denied it. Or is it that you are ashamed to be seen with such a spoiled and rude brat?-

Kurapika felt the heat in his blood increasing and taking over him, he couldn't stand being called a liar.

-Well at least she is nice and respectful, unlike someone I know!-

he was so loud that Leorio hid his face behind the newspaper, afraid to look at his friend's furious face. Kurapika stormed out

-don't wait for me or call me. And one more thing...the newspaper is upside down, idiot!- he slammed the door and disappeared behind it

-UGHHHHH!- Leorio crumpled up the newspaper into a tiny ball, and threw it with great strength and anger at the wall with nen, leaving a hole in it. Once he had calmed down, he thought: "why am I acting like a fool? I already convinced myself that I was leaving our relationship as friendship, and no more". Everything was going so well and normal the last few days...and even so, he couldn't help but feeling a pain in his chest, like someone was crushing his heart into pieces. Insecurity was driving him crazy. "I simply can't stop thinking about him...wondering what he will be doing with that girl..."

When he thought about this, he clenched his fists and closed his eyes trying hard to think of something else. He fell back on the couch, covering his face with his hands. He could feel the tears fighting to GET out. The was nothing else left to do, except to forget about him. But living with him was making it even harder. Seeing him every day, eating together, sleeping together. Laughing, even arguing, everything made their relationship so special. He couldn't take his friend's sweet smile out of his head. He couldn't stop wanting to touch his smooth skin, to feel his hair between his fingers. He couldn't stop WILLING to hold him when he is having a nightmare, or to finish what they started in the hotel room.

He Laid on the couch, silent, torn into pieces. He remained like that for a while, until the phone ringed. He couldn't find the strength to get up. His phone kept ringing and ringing for another five times before he picked it up. He checked the missing calls, it was his ex girlfriend...

Kurapika ran down the building stairs, wondering why Leorio was behaving like that. "He is always messing with me, but he never distrusts or hurts me. It's not like I'm cheating on him or something…he's not my boyfriend". He slowed down his pace:"maybe he is jealous". That sudden thought made him stop in the middle of the street "that's it! He should have said it sooner...but, what if it's just friendship jealousy? it's completely normal. After all, we are best friends." He sadly thought as he continued his way and took the bus.

When he arrived at the theme park Neon was already there, waiting for him and holding two tickets

-Neon why didn't you wait for me to buy the tickets?- Kurapika asked while she took his arm and dragged him to the entrance

-there's no need, silly! my dad has free tickets-

-your...your father. Is your father around?- He said as he looked everywhere. He didn't want to find out what his boss would think of him going on date with his daughter.

-of course not, he just took me here. I told him I was going out with you so he let me come-

Kurapika took a deep breath and sighed in relief

-huh? why are you afraid of my dad? he trusts you more than me. I'm sure he'd rather have you as his son.. or at least his son-in-law- she looked away and crossed her arms against her chest, so she didn't notice Kurapika blushed a little

-such things you say Neon... come on, it's our turn to go in. What would you like to do first?-

-that one!- she pointed at the biggest roller coaster-

-hahaha great...but, don't you think that one look better to start with?- he pointed at an attraction which looked less dangerous, without having any idea of what a haunted house was like. It was his first time at a theme park and felt a little scared.

Neon looked at the attraction, not very convinced at first, but then she noticed a lot of couples came out of it, and thought she could take advantage of the situation to stay close to Kurapika

-sure! great idea-

They got into a small and slow cart with no seatbelts, which circled around the "house" while different ghosts and monsters appeared by their side. Kurapika was bored to death, thinking that attraction was really pointless, and trying to calm Neon who was screaming like crazy and jumping in the seat. She had the intention of kissing him in the middle of that darkness, but she didn't count on being so frightened. She pulled him towards her harder and harder until she ended up on his lap, and with her breasts in his face.

-Ne-Neon! I can't...breathe...!-

-I'm so scared!-

They got off, and the staff stared at them, imagining another situation. Kurapika completely embarrassed, came out covering his face with his hand, with Neon smiling cheerfully by his side, pointing at the next attraction.

After a while Kurapika had got used to it and lost all fear. He was even having a good time. They ate a lot and participated in some contests. After lunch, they wanted to rest before the next attraction. They walked through a road which lead to a huge pond, covered with purple waterlilys, floating in the reflection of a red sunset. They sat in a bench and thought Neon could be really nice sometimes. So nice, that he never noticed how attractive she was. Suddenly Neon was silent, staring at the floor.

-Kurapika... ummm. Do you like being with me?-

Kurapika looked at her and smiled gently

-sure! we had a great time today, and other days too-

-I wish it could be like this everyday- she still didn't look him in the eyes

-I know, it would be great to work like this all the time, but your dad wouldn't pay me- he joked

Neon frowned at him- I wasn't talking about work! I mean that I want to... be with you- her cheeks turned red

Kurapika could understand what she meant, and took some time to process it. He never noticed that Neon saw him that way before. They looked at each other, their faces DISTANCED only by a few inches, and then both looked away at the same time, embarrassed. Kurapika didn't know what to say, he had never thought of her in that way. He thought she looked really cute in that innocent but mature attitude, and he didn't want to hurt her feelings. Besides, it was the first time that someone confessed to him directly, and he couldn't help feeling a little confused.

Neon acted first, and got courage to take his hand, coming closer to him. Kurapika just turned his face at her, and stayed still with his eyes wide opened. She raised her face and closed her eyes slowly. Kurapika realized the situation. Countless thoughts came across his mind "she is a good girl. Spoiled, but nice, sweet and beautiful...and yet...why doesn't my heart beat fast and strong when I'm with her?". Suddenly, a memory of Leorio came to his mind, and he could almost feel the touch of his lips all over his body, feeling the butterflies just like that one time they kissed. In that moment he realized he couldn't feel for anyone else what he felt for him, no matter what.

Neon's lips where so close to his that they nearly touched. Kurapika gently turned his face just before their lips touched, resting his chin in her shoulder, and hugging her. "She is a nice girl, I can't play with her feelings. It's really painful when someone plays with your feelings...".

But he didn't know how to reject her without hurting her either. Neon opened her eyes to think for a few seconds, before she answered the hug. She started talking

-don't worry, I understand. I know you have other things in your mind right now. And other priorities-

They separated and looked at each other. She smiled, and he hesitated a moment, whether to say something else or not. Then he patted her head, and just said "thank you" with a gentle smile

He took her home and then went back to the apartment. On his way there, he couldn't stop thinking about his decision of not being sincere about his feeling for Leorio. Neon's decision had made him doubt if it was the correct thing to do, and inspired him to take courage and talk to his friend. Even so, the whole idea of it made his hand sweat and turned his stomach. He thought it would be better to wait until the next day...or the next one, or next week. Maybe next month? well, eventually he had to find a way to do it.

He was thinking about this when he came through the apartment door...

Leorio was lying on the couch, with a beautiful woman on top of him. Leorio remained still, with his eyes lost in some corner of the room, while she touched him and kissed him. When the woman realized Kurapika entered the room, she stared at him with deep blue eyes, without separating from Leorio, who didn't notice his friend was there. Kurapika stared at the scene in shock, feeling hurt, and somehow betrayed.

-YOU ARE AN IDIOT, I HATE YOU!- Kurapika's voice seemed about to break. Only then Leorio reacted and realized the situation.

-Kurapika...- he said in a sad and low voice, and stretched his hand trying to reach him, but the woman still didn't move away from him. Before his eyes reached his friend's, Kurapika had already run out of the apartment.


	11. friends, and something else

Few minutes after Kurapika left the apartment to his date with Neon, Leorio's phone rang constantly until he found the strength to pick it up. It was his ex girlfriend. She was calling to apologize for not showing up, and explained that it wasn't because she didn't want to meet him, but she was robbed and her phone was taken, so she couldn't call him. Leorio got worried, and asked her if she needed a ride or anything. After all, even if they broke up years ago, she was a childhood friend and he cared about her a lot. She told him she wasn't hurt, but he insisted in coming to see her.

He picked her up at the police station, where she was still making a statement of the case. He was surprised when he saw her. They hadn't seen each other for more than 3 years, and she looked different. She had stoped dying her hair, and she didn't wear mini skirts and heels anymore. Now she just wore a dress and her natural hair, like Leorio remembered in their childhood memories.

After finishing all the procedures, they caught up with all they had been doing the last years, and then Leorio took her to a bar to cheer her up.

They chated cheerfuly, recalling old stories from when they were teenagers. Then Leorio invited her over to see his placce, and continued the conversation there. He told him about his best friend, who lived with him. He woudn't shut up about him at first, but then he suddenly changed the subject.

She had known Leorio for so many years, so she immediately noticed something went wrong with him. Even if he tried to hide his pain behind a smile.

-it's nothing, really- answered Leorio, not very convincing, when she asked if he was ok

-it's fine, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone. You know I allways keep your secrets-

-ugh, we were having such a good time. I wasn't even thinking about...my problems. But you had to spoil every thing, didn't you?-

-You don't need to act like you are strong with me Leorio. I know you- she knew that even thought they were having a good time, his mind was somewhere else.

Leorio looked at her for a minute in silence and hesitated, but he finally told her all what happened between him and Kurapika. Since the day they met in the hunter's exam and how they hated each other at first, to when they became friends along with Gon and Killua. He told her how all those experiences near death with the Genei Ryodan had strengthen their bonds, and that his friends where the most precious thing in his life, specially Kurapika.

He could feel how the words poured from his mouth, unable to contain them, and his chest brimming with all the feelings he had kept inside for so long. He told her about how he fell in love with him, and that he kept it a secret. He also told her how good it felt when they kissed, and even if he felt guilty, he didn't regret it. But now he couldn't forget about it, nor the pain of not being with him. For his love was one-sided, and Kurapika only loved and cared for him as his dearest friend. At that point, the tears brust from his eyes before he even noticed, letting all those feeling out.

She just listened to him carefully, hugging him somethimes, and letting him cry on her arms

-what can I do if I can't be with him? how can I get him out of my mind?- Leorio asked, completely destroyed on the inside

-I'm sorry, but the only way is to forget about him- she answered, wiping his last tears with her finger. Leorio stared at her, but he seemed spaced out. That image of him was breaking her heart. She still had feelings for him, and she decided to find a way to help him forget about his friend.

-Leorio, do you want me to help you forget about him?-

-but...how?- he sobbed. He was begining to calm down after letting all his pain out.

-shhh- she gently closed his eyes, slowly pushing him against the couch- just relax, and little by little you'll let your mind in a blank state-

She started to feel his skin under his shirt, and undo his tie. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt, kissing his neck. Leorio laid still with his eyes closed, as if his soul abandoned his body. He didn't feel capable of feeling anything anymore at that point. He could barely feel how she took his shirt off, touching his body. His breath began to intensify as she touched him, feeling uncomfortable. He opened his eyes.

\- shhh- she placed her finger on his lips- just let the pleasure take over your mind and body-

She press her lips against his, kissing his neck and chest. Leorio remained like that, with his eyes lost in a corner of the room, unable to think, feel or do anything.

In that moment Kurapika had entered the apartment…

-YOU ARE AN IDIOT, I HATE YOU!-

-Kurapika…-Leorio tried to reach him, but he was already gone

-go after him- only after Kurapika left, the woman got away from Leorio, who looked at her, puzzled

-I know it's him, I can see it in your eyes. I can see it In his eyes too… And I can also see how stupid you both are. Now, just go-

Leorio looked around like trying to find an answer to her words. Suddenly, it all became clear.

He got up and dressed as fast as he could, running to the door. But just before leaving the place, he paused and returned to his friend.

Before he could talk, she handed him a scarf which she found on the floor

\- here, take it, it's cold outside-

-thank you- Leorio held her face with his hands, and kissed her in the forehead. Then, he went outside to find Kurapika

* * *

 _"what the hell did I just do?"_ thought Kurapika while he ran down the building stairs. _"I made myself look like an idiot!"_. He kept running for at least 10 blocks, until he found a small park. _"it's Leorio's apartment, he can do whatever he wants in it. In fact… he can do whatever he wants, with whoever the hell he wants, and in any place he wants to. There's no need for him to give me any excusses"._

Even so, his reaction was to ran away and avoid him, afraid to confront the situation. He just had decided to tell him about his feelings for him, and seconds later, he found him making out with someone else…the whole idea of a love confession seemed now like a cruel joke. It was obvious that Leorio would reject him.

 _"I simply can't live like this anymore. I can't bear to see him with someone else. And the only way I can avoid that is by leaving, and going back to work"_. He paused for a moment and sighed. Once he calmed down a bit, he thought logically. _"But I'll have to tell him my reasons. I can't hide this any longer. I need to be mature about this, and confront him. Even if that means he ends up hating me"._

He continued walking slowly through the park, looking at his feet as he thought of all what happened the last months. The image of Leorio and that woman came to his mind over and over again. His heart was nothing but caos, filled with anger, pain and resignation. Deep down he wanted to hug Leorio, more than anything in the world, in that moment. But on the other side, he wanted to beat him up. _"He could have at least tell me not to come home early…or have the decency to do it in the bedroom. Why didn't he tell me he was going out with someone? I mean… aren't friends supposed to tell each other that kind of stuff?"_

That last thought made him angry once again, and he tried to control his rage by covering his face with his hands. He suddenly started to feel cold, and realized he had left his coat in the apartment. _"I guess I'll have to go back….but, how am I going to face him? And...what if that woman is still there? I need a plan…"_

He lost himself in his own thoughts, until he heard Leorio's voice

\- you shouldn't go out without warm clothes on-

Kurapika had no time to think what to say or do. He didn't feel ready to face him. He turned his back to him, terrified, and ready to start running again. But just before he did, Leorio held his arm firmly. Kurapika tried to get away with all his strength, unable to control his anger any longer. But Leorio held him with even more strength, nearly hurting him

-Leorio let me go!-

-I won't let you go anywhere!-

Kurapika saw such determination in his friend's serious eyes, that he stopped fighting, and stood still staring at the floor.

-alright, I won't run away. But please…-

Leorio could see his friend was really hurt, and now that he saw everything more clearly, he could understand that great part of it was his fault. He didn't know what to say, he just let go of his arm.

-Kurapika…-

-no…you don't need to say anything- Kurapika said in haste, terrified by what Leorio could say about his reaction. He forced himself to talk first.- I'm the one who needs to apologize…I'm sorry-

Leorio listened carefully and in silence, staring at him with a serious look on his face, but Kurapika still didn't look him in the eyes

-I'm sorry… because it is your apartment, and you can do what you want with who you want. And…I'm also sorry because I can't help being angry with you. We are supposed to be best friends, I don't want you to ignore me. I want you to trust me and tell me this kind of things…-

-It's not what you think…-

-no! shut up, let me talk. For once in my life let me talk. For once, let me tell you what I truly think- Kurapika looked very upset- I'm tired of having to watch you every day taking girls to the apartment, I'm sick of watching you go on dates every day while I just sit there like and idiot and worry about you, and what you might be doing-

-Kurapika, listen, calm down…- Leorio gently grabbed his shoulders, and he could feel his friend shaking. He wondered if it was because of the cold, or something else, but Kurapika ignored him and kept talking

-The only one who is wrong here its me. And the only way you can live peacefully and stop all this arguing, is that I move out. I have already decided it. I just can't stand seeing you with someone else, like I saw you today- His voice broke at that point, and he could no longer contain the tears in his eyes. -I'm sorry, I feel so embarrassed and pathetic by telling you this… I can't stop crying, and I hate myself for that. I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm so angry…with you, and with myself- He closed his eyes, too embarrassed to look at him

There was a moment of silence. Leorio's hesitated for a few seconds to choose his words carefully

\- That's because of the same reason why I have to go out with different girls every day…-

Leorio pulled him close to him, and held him tight, kindly playing with his hair to calm him down. Kurapika wasn't expecting that answer. He opened his eyes wide, trying to figure it out. Little by little, he stopped sobbing, and he could now feel Leorio's heart, beating strong and quickly in his ear. They remained like that for a few seconds, and Kurapika felt somehow at ease.

Leorio let go of him, and Kurapika closed his eyes again, still afraid to look at his friend. Leorio gently pressed his lips against his head. Kurapika could feel how he softly touched his face with his fingers, and kissed him on the forehead. Then on his cheeks, then the tip of his nose, and the corner of his mouth. Kurapika separated his lips a little, letting out some air. He could feel his friend's breath on his mouth. Leorio lift his friend's chin with his hand, and their eyes finally met. He brought his lips close to his, and kissed him tenderly. Kurapika kissed him back passionately, with his arms around his neck. After a moment, they slowly separated, and Kurapika stared at his friend, still panting.

-w-well…then, what does this mean?- he asked, blushing.

Leorio looked at him puzzled, and surrounded his waist with his arms. Kurapika stared at him with a troubled expresion

\- you know what I mean…-

-It means that I love you- Leorio gave him a serious look, and placed a finger on his lips. Kurapika frozed, and felt his heart beating so fast he was afraid it would explode. He couldn't take more emotions for one day, but he had to find courage somehow for this...

-and I love you since long ago, you idiot!- he was almost yelling because of excitement. People in the street turned to look at them, but they didn't care

Leorio smiled at him, he was moved by his friend's words, because he knew how difficult it was for him to talk about his feelings. He suddenly remembered he had brought the scarf, and wrapped both of them with it.

\- you forgot your jacket-

Their bodys were touching each other, generating a lot of heat. Kurapika tried to remain calm, but the truth is that he was really shy for that kind of things. After all, he had never been in a romantic relationship before.

"relationship...". That word echoed in his mind. He couldn't help being curious…

-ummm….Leorio?- he paused and looked at the floor again

-yes?- he could notice his friend was a little nervous and uncomfortable, but he really couldn't stop wanting to be close to him. In fact, he thought it was almost cute to watch him all shy and embarrassed

-don't worry, I'm not going to kick you out of the apartment. You can stay- he joked

-it's not that! Don't make me say it- he hesitated- what... are we now?-

-What do you mean?-

-Well, you know…I mean, like… are we still friends? Or... are we a c-cou…like...are we a... couple?- his face turned red when he pronounced that word

-hmmm. It doesn't have to be only one or the other. You still are and will always be my best friend. We are friends and… something else-

Leorio smiled at him, and Kurapika smiled back, nodding his head

-well- Leorio changed the subject- it seems like you really made up your mind about moving out. But it's late, and if you don't have a place to stay tonight…-

-no, no, I would love to stay for a while! I mean…if it's possible. And, If you want to…-

-sure! I would love to! Well, I mean… I wouldn't mind. If… you want to stay, of course-

-yeah, I wouldn't mind- Kurapika's smile was suddenly wiped by a recent memory in his mind- as long as there isn't OTHER PEOPLE sleeping in the apartment too-

-oh! If you mean my friend, she's already gone- said Leorio with an awkward smile. Despite the situation, the person he loved had seen him half naked with a woman

-"Friend"… yeah, right- Kurapika said with sarcasm- friend my ass..- he mumbled, crossing his arms against his chest and looking away

-have you been told before how hot you look when you are jealous?- Leorio pulled him close to him grabbing his waist, but Kurapika pushed him away

-shut up, it's not funny. I'm still waiting for an explanation about that-

Leorio looked at him and turned serious

-what do you want to hear me say…The truth? That you kept me up every night thinking of you? That I cried all day because I thought you didn't love me back? That I tried every possible way to forget about you but I couldn't…because I fell in love with you since I met you? That I needed to go out with other people because you were driving me crazy?...-

Leorio approached him with such threatening presence that Kurapika was intimidated. He had to move back and sit on the bench he had by his side

-I…I don't…-

-Tell me- he interrupted, immobilizing him with his arm against the bench. Their faces so close, that their lips nearly touched- what else did you want to know? That I can't sleep by your side without wanting to touch you, and I can't stop thinking about finishing what we started that time in the hotel, that I…-

-ok, stop it- Kurapika had covered his friend's mouth with his hands to prevent him from talking. He was too embarrassed to keep up the conversation- and… you are not the only one who's been suffering, you know?

Leorio stared at him, and then gave him a sweet smile- ok, let's go home now- he held his hand and helped him up.

They walked home. It was a cold, snowy night. On their way back to the apartment, it was Kurapika who now cuddled with Leorio under the scarf. His hands had gone numb with the cold wind, and Leorio could feel him trembling. He took his friend's hand, and warmed it up with his own, and they walked like that all the way home. Leorio could see how his friend's cheeks turned red when people passed by and looked at them, and he knew it wasn't precisely because of the cold. He thought he was so cute and defenseless, that he felt the need to play with his fingers, and make him blush a little more. Just before entering the building, Kurapika stopped.

-Leorio... you say that it's not necessary to be just friends or just a c-couple- he hesitated only a little with that word- but… is it really necessary to do those things in front of everyone?

-I don't know what you are talking about- Leorio hid his hands in his pockets and whistled

-Leorio...!- Kurapika scowled at him

-yes, ok, I know you are really shy. We can take things with calm. If you don't want everyone to find out…-

-thanks for understanding- Kurapika suddenly hugged him tight, hiding his face in his chest, making Leorio blush at his sudden cute attitude

They entered the building and took the elevator. They were alone in it. When the doors closed, Leorio suddenly attacked Kurapika, holding him from behind.

-you realize that if we are best friends I have the right to annoy and sexually harass you, right?-

-Hey, what the hell are you doing? We are in an elevator!- he said trying to get away, but Leorio didn't let him

-I don't see anyone else in here, do you?- he smiled mischievously while he immobilized his friend's arms, and enjoyed watching his embarrassed face in the elevator mirror- I can do this kind of things…- he unbuttoned his friend's shirt a little, kissing his neck and slowly licking his ear, while staring at him through the mirror-

-have you gone crazy?! Anyone can come in, at any moment! - Kurapika tried to move, but all that excitement had weakened him, and his body couldn't respond as he wished.

-then stop me-

Kurapika wasn't able to pronounce a word. He closed his eyes, not knowing what to do. He wanted to stop, but he also wanted Leorio to keep going. Leorio saw his troubled face, and felt a bit sorry.

-It was just a joke! - Leorio let him go- stop being so serious! What did you think I was going to do to you? Or…is it that you wanted me to actually do something?- he raised an eyebrow, and avoided Kurapika's punch that aimed at his face

-shut up!-

Kurapika was now angry. "he always makes fun of me and makes me look like an idiot! But not this time" he planned his revenge in a few seconds

-well, then that means that you are willing to accept the fact that I can annoy and harass you too-

Kurapika pushed him violently against the elevator wall, and grabbed Leorio's tie to pull him close to him.

-what are you…- but Leorio couldn't finish the sentence. Kurapika bit his lips, softly at first, and then with fierce. When Leorio wanted to answer with a kiss, Kurapika pulled him back against the wall, watching him panting. Then he pulled him close with by his tie again, now kissing his neck, and all over his face, until he reached the corner of his mouth. He played with his tongue in his lips, but stopped there, right before they kissed, leaving Leorio all turned on and breathing heavyly.

-If you are going to do that, so am I- said Kurapika, and stuck his tongue out at him, winking.

Leorio remained still and closed his eyes for a minute before he could talk. He hated to admit how the roles had turned

-are you sure you want to play that game with me, kid?- Leorio now pushed him against the wall, and kissed him on the lips passionately, while touching his skin beneath his shirt

-alright…stop it…-Kurapika wanted to talk but he couldn't stop kissing him back. He tried to be serious, but he was constantly interrupted by kisses- Leorio! The elevator is going to stop at the next floor…come on… stop…quit doing….- Kurapika tried to get away from him, but Leorio took him by his wrists, and kissed his half naked torso

-Leorio I'm serious! I swear that door is going to open!-

The elevator stopped at floor 14, and an old lady came in. When the door opened, she saw Leorio in one corner with his hands in his pockets, saying hello to her with a big smile. And on the other corner, Kurapika stared at the wall, with a troubled face. Leorio chated cheerfully with the lady until they reached their floor, while Kurapika tried to catch his breath and hide his excitement, in silence. The doors opened again at their floor, and they said goodbye to the lady.

Once they disappeared from her sight, she could hear a slap noise coming from the aisle, and overheard their conversation

-ouch! Why did you hit me?-

-you know why! Do you want us to get kicked out from here? We can't do that in public places!-

-but we didn't do anything!-

-yes we did-

-well then, would you prefer to wait until we get inside?-

Another slap was heard

-shut up!-

-but why do you always have to be so violent!?-

-because…-

The lady could hear them argue from the elevator, until the doors closed again. She smiled, and thought: _"such a cute young couple. I always knew they were together"._

 **END**

* * *

****note

Ok its done! thank you guys for your comments, I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! It took some time to translate it, but I did it. Once I finish my next fic (Killua x Gon, which I'm writing in english this time, and its gonna much shorter btw) I think I could do a grammar check again (I was so exited that I rushed to upload the chapters).

And I'm thinking about an extra one-shot, taking place right after the manga storyline (since it's doesn't seem to have an ending in the next 1000 years). But... maybe.

This is nothing like my usual fanfic style, very romantic and shoujo-like, but its just that there are so few leopika fics that I felt like I had to do one. A cute, cheesy and fluffy one, lol.

Again, thanks for reading, and for the comments!


End file.
